FANTASMAS
by EmilyRIR
Summary: Después de la muerte de Naraku, Kagome regresó a su tiempo para siempre, donde llora sus pérdidas. un Sesshomaru mayor ofrece un trato: un matrimonio cómodo y seguro a cambio de un hijo nunca más serán amados y nunca mas amaran de nuevo ¿verdad? (mas de 2k en idioma original)
1. Estamos juntos en esto

**hola les traigo una hermosa historia espero que les guste**

**créditos**** a: _RosieB_**

**titulo original: _Ghosts_**

**titulo traducido: _fantasmas_**

**traductor: _EmilyRIR_**

_**Estamos juntos en esto **_

Todo fue tan encantador. El santuario nunca se había visto tan bien: empapado de flores de cerezo, rivalizaba con los festivales de la ciudad. El árbol del tiempo se extendía sobre su cabeza, colgado con linternas de papel blanco que emitían una luz suave, de modo que todos los invitados brillaban. Todos sonrieron, bailaron y se sonrojaron bellamente en la cálida noche de primavera.

Y todos seguían mirándola. Kagome había rechazado varias ofertas graciosas de los fabricantes de vestimenta de todo el mundo y había elegido usar el kimono de su madre. La reacción de su madre cuando bajó las escaleras fue suficiente para decirle que había tomado la decisión correcta. Sabía que era tan encantadora como el santuario, tal como debería ser.

Sí, era todo lo que una niña soñaría para el día de su boda. Excepto el novio, por supuesto.

Ella lo miró, donde él se quedó callado y escuchando al grupo de hombres que lo rodeaban. Estaban arrojando bebidas e intercambiando el trabajo de ir a la barra libre, pero la persona que estaba en el centro, su esposo, estaba con solo una copa de vino blanco que no se llevó a los labios. Mantuvo su ingenio sobre él. Incluso ahora sus ojos claros parpadearon hacia ella, encontrando su mirada por un momento antes de regresar a sus compañeros. No lo echaba mucho de menos.

"¿Kagome?"

La antigua miko, como estaba casada ahora, parpadeó y vio a Ayumi parada a su lado. "Oh hola."

"¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros allí?" sugirió su amiga, señalando a Yuka y Eri, quienes los estaban mirando. "¡Te ves sola! ¡La novia no debería estar sola!"

Kagome le dio una leve sonrisa. "No, no estoy sola. Me duelen los pies, eso es todo". Se levantó, juntando los pliegues de su kimono azul bordado en sus manos. Ya no usaba el kimono nupcial: la tradición dictaba que cambiara varias veces durante la ceremonia para mostrar la riqueza de su familia, y su novio había asegurado la ilusión de un santuario mucho más próspero de lo que realmente tenían. Era afortunada, se recordó, que su nuevo esposo era generoso con su dinero. Su familia nunca querría nada otra vez, razón número doscientos setenta y tres por qué esto había sido lo mejor.

"Bueno, ya has tenido suficiente descanso", dijo Ayumi, uniendo los codos con la novia y guiándola a través de la multitud. "¡Hay tanta gente aquí! ¿Los conoces a todos?"

"No. Apenas conozco a nadie aquí. En su mayoría son ... um, los contactos comerciales de mi esposo. Una vez que invitamos a uno, tuvimos que invitarlos a todos". Ella se encogió de hombros. "En realidad, todo se salió de control. Estaba pensando en una boda pequeña".

Ayumi negó con la cabeza. "¡De ninguna manera! No podrías haber hecho eso. Una gran boda era justo lo que necesitabas. Debe haber sido ..." Ella vaciló.

"¿para distraer la atención?" Sugirió Kagome.

"Divertido", terminó Ayumi con firmeza. "Debe haber sido divertido planificarlo".

Kagome asintió con la cabeza. "Mi mamá se divirtió mucho". Vio la triste mirada de Ayumi por el rabillo del ojo. "Me gustó comer las muestras de pastel", agregó.

Su amiga apretó los labios en una línea, pero no dijo nada. Era normal que Ayumi guardara silencio en lugar de presionar para obtener información. Yuka y Eri no eran tan delicadas. "¡Kagome, ahí estás!" Yuka exclamó, aunque la habían estado observando todo este tiempo. "Necesitas presentarnos a tu nuevo esposo, ya sabes".

"No puedo creer que nos hayamos ido para toda la planificación de la boda. ¡Ayumi nos ha estado contando todo sobre eso, y estamos tan celosas! ¡Podrías haber esperado un poco más y hacernos saber que lo hiciste!" mueca. "Entonces, ¿qué tal esa introducción?"

Era posible que sus amigas se hubieran vuelto aún más descaradas ahora que iban a la universidad. Kagome les dio una sonrisa indulgente que no sintió del todo. "Lo haré. Más tarde. Él está ocupado ahora".

"Esas son personas con las que trabaja", añadió Ayumi.

"Oh", dijo Yuka, mirando al grupo de hombres. Kagome se dio cuenta de que su esposo había sido menos objeto que sus compañeros. Era mucho más difícil meterse con los compañeros de trabajo del esposo de un amigo que con sus amigos. Los hombros de Yuka se desplomaron un poco. "Bueno, cuéntanos sobre él entonces. Ayumi no nos dice nada bueno".

"Es muy guapo", dijo Eri, inclinándose un poco para echar un vistazo. "Parece que ..."

"Son hermanos", interrumpió Kagome, antes de que alguien pudiera decir ese nombre. "Sesshomaru es su hermano. Medio hermano, en realidad".

"¿Qué pasa con su brazo?" Yuka preguntó, y todos miraron la prótesis al lado del demonio perro. Se mordió el labio, viéndose abatida por un momento. "Lo siento. Quiero decir, ¿él también estaba en el auto, contigo y ... y ...?" Ella se mordió el labio.

Ayumi pasó la mano por el dorso del brazo de Kagome, dejando que la novia permaneciera callada. "No. Él perdió su brazo hace mucho tiempo, antes del accidente de Kagome".

"¿Cómo?" La palabra fue silenciosa, como si Kagome no estuviera allí parada.

"Un accidente automovilístico", dijo la ex miko, haciendo una mueca por lo ridículo que sonaba todo. Esa había sido la explicación de Sesshomaru durante tanto tiempo, y su abuelo no habló exactamente con el demonio perro cuando tuvo que inventar una excusa para las heridas de Kagome. La supuesta coincidencia era con la que tendrían que vivir. "Ya sabes, otro. Antes. Mucho antes. Tienen muy mala suerte con los accidentes automovilísticos en su familia", agregó con una sonrisa incómoda.

"Supongo que sí", suspiró Eri.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. "¿Lo amas?"

"¡Yuka!" La boca de Ayumi se abrió. "Ella está casada con él!" Ella miró a la nueva novia. "No tienes que responder eso, Kagome".

Kagome respiró hondo y luego sonrió a sus amigas. "No sean tontas, ustedes dos. Solo me casaría si estuviera realmente enamorada".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Todo su personal tuvo la noche libre, las siguientes dos semanas también, en realidad, así fue como Sesshomaru trajo las sábanas adicionales del armario del pasillo. Puso las sábanas sobre la cómoda, una pieza de roble tallada que, aunque hermosa, no coincidía con el arte moderno en las paredes. Toda la habitación era una mezcla de estilos. Fue sorprendente ver en la casa de alguien tan particular como el Daiyokai, y no perdió su mirada alrededor del gran espacio. "Regalos", explicó.

"¿Alguien te dio una cómoda?"

El asintió. "En celebración de cuando tomé a mi último compañero".

Kagome no perdió el tiempo en simpatía por ninguna de las dos mujeres que Sesshomaru había llevado a su casa antes que ella, ciertamente no lo hizo. "Bueno, no creo que tengamos vestidores en ese montón de regalos que dejamos en el santuario", dijo.

"Uno puede esperar. Solo lo guardo porque el youkai que me lo dio todavía me visita de vez en cuando".

La novia volteó el edredón y sacó la sábana ajustable. "Tal vez puedas usarme como una excusa. Puedo desarrollar un odio repentino hacia los muebles del siglo XIX".

"Quizás." Se inclinó y colocó su lado de la sábana debajo del colchón con gran eficacia. Kagome desdobló la hoja plana, y Sesshomaru tomó el otro borde automáticamente. Ella le dio una sonrisa tímida. "Nunca pensé que te vería haciendo algo tan mundano como hacer una cama".

"He hecho muchas cosas mundanas en los últimos cinco siglos", comentó, aunque el levantamiento de su ceja le dijo que no estaba siendo sarcástico. "Sin embargo, espero que sea la última vez que lo veas. Tengo sirvientas por una razón".

"Supongo que simplemente no esperaban que dormiría en la habitación de invitados esta noche". Se sonrojó y volvió la cara bajo con el pretexto de arrugar una esquina de la cama. "Tampoco lo esperaba, para decir la verdad".

Se enderezó y la estudió por un momento. "Pensé que la primera noche ..."

"lo aprecio", interrumpió con una sonrisa. Tiró del edredón sobre el pie de la cama y se sentó, dejando que sus zapatos de tacón se resbalaran. Su atuendo de despedida era un elegante vestido rojo que adoraba, pero sus zapatos la habían estado matando. Ella flexionó los pies e hizo una mueca cuando una pantorrilla protestó por su movimiento.

"¿Te está molestando?" Sesshomaru se acercó al borde de la cama.

Kagome acercó su pierna a su pecho y pasó un dedo a lo largo de la cresta de tejido cicatricial que envolvió casi toda su pierna. "Simplemente se pone rígido. El médico dijo que lo haría durante al menos un año".

"Más tiempo", dijo el Daiyokai. "El demonio que rasgó tu músculo era venenoso. Te dije una vez que siempre te sentirás débil en comparación con tu otra pierna".

Ella asintió, recordando esa conversación desde la primera noche en que se habían reunido en esta época. Creó una mezcla de culpa y alivio porque el dolor físico que Sesshomaru le había advertido sobrepasaba ahora la depresión desgarradora que la cicatriz había provocado. Todavía podía ver ese campo de batalla en su mente cuando sintió la cresta de tejido duro, y podía escuchar a Inuyasha rogándole que viviera y se quedara mientras le pedía su deseo a la Joya completa. Recordó la sensación aterradora de haber literalmente desaparecido, fuera de la Era Feudal y dentro de la casa de pozo de los tiempos modernos. Había tomado la mayor parte del año para que los recuerdos no causaran un estallido de lágrimas.

Sesshomaru rodeó la pequeña mesa redonda en el centro de la habitación. "No te dolería tanto si no hubieras intentado saltar de nuevo por el pozo", dijo.

Las mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaron para combinar con las flores. "Lo siento. Tenía que intentarlo".

"El tiempo ha sido sellado", dijo, continuando como si ella no hubiera hablado en absoluto. "Sabes que Inuyasha murió. Tus amigos tuvieron hijos y murieron, como lo hacen los humanos. Si regresaras, ¿qué crees que pasaría aquí?"

Ella bajó la cabeza. "No lo sé."

"Yo tampoco", murmuró Sesshomaru, "pero no imagino que saldría bien. Si hubieras tenido éxito y hubieras visto a Inuyasha otra vez ..."

Entonces él nunca te hubiera dicho que vinieras a buscarme cuando la Joya me transportó de regreso. aquí con mis heridas después de la batalla. Me habría desangrado en la casa del pozo. "Se movió cerca de la placa base de la cama, como si fuera un refugio contra la mirada inquebrantable de su marido." Él nunca te habría dicho que me casara contigo. Si hubiera sobrevivido aquí, habría estado sola. Nunca hubiera sabido que estabas vivo. O Shippo ". Su cabeza comenzó a palpitar con las posibilidades.

Hubo un momento de silencio." No lo vuelvas a hacer ", dijo.

" No, no lo haré ". Giró el anillo de bodas en su dedo, dejando que la luz atrapa el diamante para que brille con azules, verdes y rojos. "¿A qué hora nos vamos mañana?"

"Debemos partir hacia el aeropuerto a la una en punto", respondió el demonio perro. Con las manos en su bolsillo. "Me voy a la cama".

"Está bien". Ella lo vio vacilar por el rabillo del ojo antes de que él se acercara a la puerta. "¡Oh!", gritó cuando la puerta se abrió.

Sesshomaru se detuvo de nuevo., volviéndola a mirar "¿Sí?"

"Lo había olvidado, pero todavía ..." Ella se detuvo y se puso de pie, encontrándose con él en la puerta. Sin los tacones, la media una cabeza más que ella, pero aun así levantó el cuello hacia él. "Mi beso. Lo prometiste".

"Si no quieres cumplir tu propia promesa, está bien".

Ella sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. "No, lo hago. Prometí que trataría de ser la esposa que quieres, y eso significa tener un hijo. Si me besas todas las noches como prometiste como si me amaras, eso ayudará. Por favor".

Sesshomaru se inclinó, y ella se puso de puntillas para encontrarse con él, ignorando la contracción en su pantorrilla. Excepto por el intercambio de anillos, su ceremonia había sido completamente sintoísta. No se habían besado hoy.

Sus labios se encontraron, y ella agarró sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio, arrugando el costoso traje que llevaba. Podía oler las especias de su banquete de bodas en su cuerpo y en su ropa, y la acercó a su cuerpo, presionándose por un breve momento. Kagome envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, permitiéndole levantarla del suelo de madera pulida. Ella sintió el latido de su corazón a través de la tela que los separaba y el pulso de su aura mientras se enredaba con la de ella. Pronto, sin embargo, sus pies tocaron nuevamente el suelo y fue liberada.

"Buenas noches, Kagome".

"Buenas noches, Sesshomaru".

La puerta se cerró detrás de él con un suave clic, y Kagome miró alrededor de la habitación que sería suya por una noche. Mañana irían de luna de miel, porque eso era de esperar de las parejas de recién casados, y compartirían esa habitación, porque eso también era de esperarse. Cuando regresaran, el personal estaría allí, y ella se mudaría a la exuberante habitación que todavía etiquetaba en su mente como "suya" y no "nuestra".

El anillo era pesado en su mano. Ella caminó hacia la mesa con las rosas y presionó sus palmas contra la madera oscura, sintiendo que se balanceaba bajo su toque, antes de quitar la banda de oro blanco y diamantes incrustados. Cayó sobre la mesa y sus dedos lo cubrieron.

Las flores eran frescas, y ella se preguntó quién las había puesto allí, en una habitación que nadie sabía que se usaría esta noche. Quizás Sesshomaru llenó su casa de flores frescas como algo natural, la conveniencia de su compromiso, forzada por la extrañeza de su situación, no había permitido muchas visitas a la gran mansión de su marido. Su familiaridad con lo que ahora era su hogar consistía en gran parte en el recorrido superficial que toda su familia había recibido después de anunciar el compromiso. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo manejaba su hogar, el hogar que él esperaba que ella administrara.

A fin de cuentas, su inexperiencia con esta casa solo era rivalizada por la ignorancia que tenía hacia Sesshomaru.

Sus dedos se doblaron sobre la curva de su anillo de bodas, pero lo dejó sobre la mesa al lado de las rosas frescas mientras se preparaba para la cama. Antes de apagar la luz y meterse en la cama, Kagome miró el círculo de oro por otro momento. "Mañana", murmuró, apretando el interruptor.

Se metió en la cama y se subió las sábanas hasta la barbilla. Y aunque había pensado que pasaría la noche estudiando el techo, Kagome se quedó profundamente dormida en unos instantes

_**Que les pareció, a mi me encanto dejen sus comentarios si quieren que siga la historia :)**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**emilyRIR.**_


	2. EL MAR

**segundo capitulo espero que les guste :)**

**créditos**** a: _RosieB_**

**titulo original: _Ghosts_**

**titulo traducido: _fantasmas_**

**traductor: _EmilyRIR_**

_**El mar**_

"¿Qué te gustaría cenar?"

Levantó la vista de su computadora portátil. "Son las tres de la tarde".

Kagome se levantó del suelo y dejó que la hamaca se balanceara, haciendo crujir las cuerdas. "Lo sé", suspiró, mirando por encima del hombro a lo que debería haber sido una hermosa vista al mar. En cambio, solo podía ver la baja y gruesa capa de nubes de tormenta que desataban los torrentes de lluvia, sobre todo. "Pensé que esta era la estación seca".

"A veces la naturaleza no se ajusta a las reglas que los humanos le ponen".

"Lindo." Se puso de pie y se estiró, dejando que el aire pesado soplara a su alrededor un poco. "Tal vez iré a nadar. Al menos me empaparé por diversión". Miró hacia las pocas escaleras al costado de su balcón que conducían a las aguas poco profundas sobre las cuales estaba suspendida su cabaña. Siempre había sido un sueño para ella, venir a uno de estos centros turísticos isleños donde el océano de zafiro estaba literalmente debajo de tus pies, donde podías pisar la arena blanca desde tu propia habitación. Había visto las bellas imágenes en todos los folletos de viaje, pero nunca tuvo el dinero o el compañero dispuesto a ir. Venir aquí había sido su única petición expresa durante la planificación de la boda, y Sesshomaru había aceptado con bastante facilidad.

"No es aconsejable. Serás electrocutada si un rayo golpea el agua". Sus ojos brillaban con el reflejo de su pantalla. Fue solo cuando subieron al avión tres días antes que Kagome descubrió que su nuevo esposo había estado aquí antes. Había estado lloviendo cuando aterrizaron y no se había calmado desde entonces. Qué comienzo tan deprimente para su matrimonio, había pensado.

"Pensé que tampoco se suponía que usaras electrodomésticos", respondió ella, golpeando la parte superior de la máquina.

Hizo un gesto a ciegas hacia la pared. "No está enchufado".

Ella suspiró y se sentó al borde de la cama. "No hay nada que hacer aquí cuando está lloviendo. Ni siquiera tenemos un carro que conduzca a otro lugar".

"Tahití es una isla pequeña. te aseguro que está lloviendo en todas partes". Él la miró de nuevo. "Y te aseguro que la mayoría de los invitados aquí no encuentran quejas por quedarse adentro". Sus ojos se posaron brevemente en el colchón.

Sonrojándose, Kagome se levantó. "Voy al bar", dijo, sus palabras se apresuraron.

"Muy bien." Sesshomaru regresó a su trabajo, leyendo los correos electrónicos que sus subordinados le habían enviado.

Su novia se calzó las sandalias, recogió un paraguas y salió de la habitación marcada con el número ocho. Los aleros del techo de paja gotearon agua sobre su cabello cuando sacudió el paraguas y lo abrió. Se puso de pie por un momento, una vez que estuvo protegida de la lluvia cálida, vio a algunos miembros del personal del hotel correr de un lado a otro por las pasarelas suspendidas con bandejas, cargadas de comida o bien recogidas. Ninguna otra pareja se molestaría en ir al bar entonces.

Cuando pasó junto a las otras cabañas, se preguntó si Sesshomaru se estaba enterrando en su trabajo desde casa por esa misma razón. No podía escuchar nada de las pequeñas habitaciones, pero sus sentidos demoníacos probablemente no pudieron evitar captar todo. "Ew", murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado de las habitaciones y hacia el gran edificio que era su destino.

Tal vez ella no estaba siendo justa, el pensamiento cruzó por su mente, sin ser invitado ni bienvenido. Kagome frunció el ceño. Había planeado casarse con Sesshomaru durante años, desde que él había anunciado sus intenciones en su habitación de hospital, donde se había recuperado de la última batalla contra Naraku. Él la había encontrado aceptable, y ella lo había encontrado familiar. No era una pareja hecha en el cielo, pero después de su pérdida de Inuyasha (y su pérdida de Rin, de la que nunca había hablado después de esa primera vez), era lo mejor que podían esperar. Eso fue lo que dijo, de todos modos, y ella le había creído. Sintió el amor o al menos la lujuria que rodeaba cada cabaña, excepto su propia, el número ocho, estaba comenzando a tener dudas.

El restaurante al aire libre, el edificio principal estaba cerrados y estarían abiertos por otras dos horas, pero el bar estaba abierto las 24 horas. "¿Puedo hacer una llamada telefónica?" le preguntó al camarero, poniendo una sonrisa falsa. "Y tomaré un whisky y un refresco".

El camarero levantó una ceja mientras la señalaba hacia el teléfono al final de la barra. Le dijo al operador su número de habitación para que pudiera cargarse en la tarjeta de crédito ilimitada de Sesshomaru y marcar un número familiar. "¿Hola?"

"Shippo", saludó. "Me alegra que estés en casa".

"Mi estudio está en mi casa", respondió. Shippo había resucitado para convertirse en un artista prominente, tanto que Sesshomaru en realidad había comprado parte de su trabajo y Kagome se había vuelto a conectar con su viejo amigo tan pronto como descubrió que había vivido hasta los tiempos modernos. "¿Qué pasa, Kagome? ¿No se supone que estarías en tu luna de miel por unos días más?"

"Casi una semana", respondió la niña. "Está lloviendo."

"¿Sí?" Su voz sonaba distante, ella estaba en el altavoz. Probablemente estaba mezclando pinturas. "Estoy seguro de que puedes pensar en algo que no implique salir de tu habitación".

"Shippo!" ella lloró, ganándose otra mirada extraña del cantinero mientras él colocaba su bebida frente a ella. Ella bajó la voz, sin estar segura de si él podía entender algo más que beber órdenes en japonés. "Shippo, no seas grosero. ¿Por qué es eso lo único en la mente de alguien?"

Prácticamente podía escuchar el encogimiento de hombros en su voz. Shippo se había vuelto tan dulce y animado como lo había sido en su juventud, pero se puso serio cuando incluso tocaron el tema de Sesshomaru. Sospechaba que había tenido un momento difícil en los años posteriores a su desaparición, pero él nunca lo había admitido. "Solo digo que ahora estás casada con él. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿No te está tratando bien?"

"Me está tratando como a la misma Kagome de siempre".

"¿Está tratando de matarte por Tessaiga?" La diversión estaba raída.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. El hielo cayó en el vaso. "Como la misma vieja, pero nueva, Kagome".

"Hm. ¿Estás bebiendo?"

"¿Sí?"

Él suspiró profundamente. "No seas una de esas esposas, Kagome".

"No sé a qué te refieres", murmuró.

"Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir", respondió rápidamente. "Una de esas esposas como a las que le vendo la mitad de mi trabajo. Tienen la fortuna de su esposo y el gabinete de licores, pero no hacen nada saludable con ninguna de los dos".

Kagome retorció el cable del teléfono. "No soy alcohólica, Shippo".

"Sé que no lo eres. Si lo fuera, te pediría ayuda y luego me haría cargo de Sesshomaru", respondió. "No estaba hablando de eso. Sin embargo, todas esas esposas simplemente dejaron que sus vidas pasaran así. No cambian nada y se engañan a sí mismas pensando que son felices. No quiero que seas así. Incluso si Sesshomaru no te da la hora del día, debes hacer algo. No lo esperes. "

" ¿Supongo que tienes algunas cosas en mente? "

" Podría ", dijo Shippo." Escucha, tengo que irme. Tengo a este comprador viniendo aquí en unos quince minutos. Uno de esos tipos que quiere fingir que los artistas no son sucios y están cubiertos de pintura la mitad del tiempo. Necesito limpiar un poco. "

" Claro. Lamento haber interrumpido ", dijo.

" Siempre puedes llamar, Kagome ", respondió. Esta vez, ella pudo escuchar la sonrisa.

Kagome le agradeció a Shippo y se despidió. Mientras volvía a poner el teléfono en la cuna, un teléfono celular fue colocada a su lado "Funciona aquí. Podrías haberme preguntado. "

Miró a su marido." No pensé que tenías un teléfono celular contigo. No uno que funcione, al menos ".

" Mi empresa fabrica algunas de las tecnologías de comunicaciones más avanzadas del mundo ", respondió." Todo lo mío funciona en todas partes. Puedes usar este para el resto del viaje. Te conseguiré el tuyo cuando regresemos. ¿A menos que prefiera que le envíen uno aquí inmediatamente? "

Ella sonrió." No, el tuyo está bien. Gracias ".

Sesshomaru asintió y luego miró hacia afuera." Lloverá por un tiempo más, pero se aclarará mañana. "Levantó las carpetas que tenía a su alcance." Hasta entonces, ¿te gustaría unirte a mí? "

"Claro", se deslizó de su taburete, agarró su bebida y lo siguió a la mesa. "¿Es este trabajo? ¿Para mí? No deberías haberlo hecho ".

Él ignoró sus burlas." Es mi trabajo ".

" ¿Y se supone que debo ayudar? Ni siquiera fui a la universidad ".

" Algo que podamos remediar, si lo desea ", dijo, mirando a su esposa." El dinero no es un problema ".

Apenas me gradué de la escuela secundaria ".

" El dinero compra más que la matrícula y los libros. Es posible que necesiten un nuevo edificio ". Se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera nada para gastar tanto solo para asegurar su entrada a la universidad. Por supuesto, para él, en realidad no lo era.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza. "Eso es dulce, aunque un poco sublimado", dijo. "No, no creo que me vaya muy bien, teniendo en cuenta mi historial en la escuela secundaria".

"Existían circunstancias atenuantes", dijo Sesshomaru. "Te conseguiré tutores, si lo deseas, para que estés preparada. Entonces puedes postularte y ser admitido por tus propios méritos, si insistes en ese camino".

Una sonrisa tímida adornaba su rostro. "Quizás." Finalmente se sentó no al otro lado de la mesa, sino a su lado. "¿Alguna vez fuiste a la universidad?"

"No, no sentía que fuera necesario. He estado presente desde la llegada del mercado de valores. ¿Cuál es la necesidad de ir a clases que solo me dirán lo que ya aprendí a través de la experiencia personal?"

"Correcto. Viviste la Gran Depresión".

El asintió. "En Boston."

Kagome lo miró. "No sabía que vivías en Estados Unidos".

"He vivido en muchos lugares", respondió Sesshomaru, recostándose en su silla.

"Apenas sé algo sobre tu vida entre la muerte de Naraku y cuando entraste a mi habitación del hospital, ¿qué, hace ocho meses?" Ella se mordió el labio. "¿De qué hemos estado hablando desde entonces?"

Un toque de diversión pasó por su expresión. "Principalmente, la boda y los arreglos para nuestro matrimonio".

"Derecho." Sus mejillas se habían coloreado. "Supongo que tiene sentido. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para conocernos. Eso es lo que dijo mi madre. Simplemente no me di cuenta por qué lo decía".

"Tenía la impresión de que tu familia aprobó este matrimonio", dijo.

"lo hacen." Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño. "Entienden por qué ... por qué te necesito? Por qué eres el único que realmente puede entender quién soy. Tenías razón en eso".

Sesshomaru inclinó su cabeza una pulgada. "tal vez yo también era..."

"Dime algo", interrumpió ella. "Algo sobre tu vida durante todo ese tiempo que no te conocí. Algo gracioso".

"¿Gracioso?" Pareció perdido por un momento.

Kagome asintió con firmeza. "Hilarante preferido". Ella observó su ceño fruncirse en sus pensamientos. "Aceptaré vagamente divertido. Y antes de que pienses en ello, debes saber que no encuentro la muerte o el desmembramiento particularmente gracioso. Principalmente es simplemente asqueroso".

"Usted ha limitado severamente mis opciones", respondió, pero la sorprendió con una historia que satisfizo todas sus demandas infantiles. Y luego, le contó otra y otra, ajustando los detalles como mejor le pareció al enterarse de lo que ella encontraba "particularmente gracioso". Ninguna de las historias involucró humillación a su costa, y Kagome le prometió que algún día lo aclararía por eso. Pero muy pronto, ella estaba contando historias de su propia juventud y los trucos que ella y su hermano se habían jugado el uno al otro y a su abuelo. La carpeta de sus empresas comerciales yacía intacta entre ellos.

La hora de la cena vino y se fue. Limpiaron sus platos, pero no prestaron atención a lo que comieron. Sesshomaru rara vez hacía más que sonreír, pero Kagome se reía a menudo. Las pocas parejas hambrientas que se habían obligado a aparecer en el restaurante estaban calladas en comparación con el Daiyokai y su novia.

Para cuando el camarero les preguntó si querían postre, la cara de Kagome sintió como si fuera a partirse en pedazos por sonreír demasiado. "Está oscuro", observó Kagome con sorpresa, ya que la idea del postre fue descartada.

"Lo ha sido por algún tiempo", respondió Sesshomaru. "¿Le gustaría otra bebida?"

Bajó la mirada hacia su bebida derretida, la misma que había pedido antes de llamar a Shippo. "No, está bien. Estoy bien. En realidad, estoy un poco cansada".

Sesshomaru firmó el número de su habitación en el cheque, y se dirigieron al borde del restaurante, donde la lluvia aún caía de los aleros de paja. Kagome abrió su paraguas y se lo tendió a su esposo. Estaba agarrando la carpeta olvidada contra su pecho. "Ya no es tan difícil".

Dejó caer su propio paraguas, sin abrir, tomó el suyo y lo sostuvo sobre sus cabezas. "Nunca sabrás que llovió mañana a mediodía".

Kagome salió a caminar con él, inclinando su cuerpo para que la carpeta no se mojara. "No lo sé", dijo con una sonrisa tranquila. "Un poco de lluvia no es tan malo, ahora que lo pienso. Hace que las cosas crezcan después de todo".

Ella lo miró y él abrió la boca para responder cuando sonó el teléfono. Volvió a sonar y Kagome sonrió. "Responde. Podrían haber ido a la bancarrota sin ti o algo así", dijo ella, quitando el paraguas que colgaba de su brazo y abriéndolo. "Voy a seguir adelante".

El la observó alejarse con pasos cuidadosos por el camino resbaladizo y contestó el teléfono al sonar su quinto timbre. "Será mejor que sea importante", gruñó. 888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Que les pareció, dejen sus comentarios si quieren que siga la historia :)**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**emilyRIR.**_


	3. ÚNICAMENTE

**tercer capitulo espero que les guste :)**

**créditos**** a: _RosieB_**

**titulo original: _Ghosts_**

**titulo traducido: _fantasmas_**

**traductor: _EmilyRIR_**

Únicamente

Ella se había sentado en su escritorio momentos antes de que Sophie llamara. "Buenos días, señora Taisho".

"Buenos días, Sophie". Kagome esperó a que su asistente se sentara. "¿Qué tenemos hoy?"

"Tienes que regresar algunas llamadas, y luego tu tutor de inglés llegará a las once. Alrededor de las dos, la Sra. Ito vendrá a hablar contigo sobre una posible donación al Museo Nacional", dijo Sophie, con su acento parisino fluyendo hacia su impecable japonés. "A las cuatro, tienes una cita con Kinjo-san para el vestido de la gala benéfica el próximo mes. Esta noche es la noche libre del chef, así que cenas con el Sr. Taisho. He hecho reservaciones en Le Pergolese a las siete . Entre todo eso, necesitamos tomar unos minutos para revisar esas invitaciones ".

"Oh, no. Olvidé preguntarle a Sesshomaru sobre ellos", suspiró Kagome. Miró a la esbelta mujer de cabello castaño frente a ella. "¿Debería llamarlo a la oficina?"

Sophie estaba bien entrenada, su ceño apenas se arrugó ante la ridícula sugerencia. "El Sr. Taisho no aprecia mucho ser interrumpido en el trabajo, Sra. Taisho". Agitó la mano que sostenía su pluma. "No te preocupes. Puede esperar hasta mañana", agregó, aunque ambos sabían que realmente no podía.

"No. Bueno, revísalos. Si él no puede ir, le pediré a Shippo que venga conmigo".

Su asistente parpadeó, su pluma sobre el cuaderno encuadernado en cuero que era su compañero constante. "El Sr. Taisho no aprecia mucho a las mujeres que ve y me imagino que su esposa está incluida en eso de salir al público con hombres jóvenes y solteros", murmuró. "Dejó a esa actriz por ir a su estreno con su coprotagonista masculino".

Kagome se recostó en su silla. "Bien. Me llevaré a mi madre. O iré sola".

Sophie asintió levemente. "Sí, señora Taisho".

"¿Algo más allá de hoy?"

"Estoy segura de que puedo encajar algo más, si no crees que es suficiente", dijo Sophie, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Oh, creo que es suficiente", respondió Kagome. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se recogió en una cola de caballo desordenada. "¿Quién fue el que viene después del almuerzo?"

"Sra. Ito". Sophie dejó a un lado su cuaderno y su bolígrafo y caminó alrededor del escritorio, tomando la gruesa melena de Kagome en la mano. "La conociste en esa fiesta hace unas semanas por la cosa electrónica más nueva de Samsung. ¿Ella es la que esta dolorosamente delgada?"

"Oh, sí. Era una especie de esnob".

Sophie asintió con la cabeza. "Está casada con un banquero de inversión. El Sr. Taisho es uno de los pocos hombres que tiene más dinero que su esposo. Ella trata a cualquiera con menos dinero con menos respeto. Me temo que no te considerará como el que tiene dinero."

"¿Y ella es la que el museo está enviando para pedir donaciones?"

La joven dio un paso atrás e hizo que Kagome inclinara la cabeza hacia arriba. Ella asintió apreciando su propio trabajo y volvió a sentarse. Kagome no se molestó en pedir un espejo. Sophie tenía un toque mágico a la hora de hacerla parecer presentable. "Su esposo ha dado mucho dinero para la nueva galería. Creo que esperan que el museo les ponga el nombre".

Kagome se puso de pie. "¿Y lo que estoy usando? ¿Es aceptable?" Preguntó, señalando su tenue vestido azul marino.

"¿Cristiano?" Sophie tenía la costumbre de referirse a todos los diseñadores franceses por sus nombres. Como ella había sido la que ayudó a Kagome a hacer mella en la tarjeta de crédito de Sesshomaru para llenar su guardarropa, Kagome constantemente sentía que estaba usando la ropa de las confidentes personales de Sophie. Kagome nunca había preguntado específicamente, pero en realidad era posible que Sophie fuera delgada y lo suficientemente alta como para caminar por una pista. Su cabello brillante y castaño y sus grandes ojos líquidos serían el tipo de belleza deslumbrante que Kagome querría usar con su ropa, si hubiera sido diseñadora. "Muy clásico. Incluso la Sra. Ito no pudo encontrar la culpa".

"Ya veremos."

Su asistente sonrió. "Tienes un tiempo hasta que llegue tu tutor". Se levantó y recogió sus cosas antes de entregar las notas que tenían todas las llamadas que Kagome necesitaba para regresar personalmente garabateadas en el guión de Sophie. "Si terminas temprano, no dudes en volver a llamarme. Te ayudaré a revisar tu conjugación verbal".

"Gracias Sophie No sé qué haría sin ti."

Sophie le dirigió una mirada comprensiva. "Lo entenderá, señora Taisho. En su oficina, tiene tres asistentes, y apenas logramos todo mientras yo estaba allí ".

Kagome miró las pequeñas pilas de trabajo en su escritorio. "me lo puedo imaginar."

88888888 888888888888

"entonces, después de que ella terminó con los insultos apenas velados de mi educación, las finanzas de mi familia, cuan abrumada debo sentirme y cómo el personal está trabajando en mi contra, decidió recurrir a sus propias virtudes", dijo Kagome, inclinándose contra La puerta del asiento trasero. "Ya sabes, dinero, dinero, su poderoso esposo, dinero".

Sophie sacudió la cabeza mientras golpeaba su BlackBerry. "La señora Ito no es la mujer más adecuada. Me temo que estará celosa de ti por el resto de su vida", dijo. "Su esposo es más o menos del color de una naranja y solo tiene unos pocos pelos".

Kagome se rio en voz alta. "¡Estás bromeando!" ella dijo. "Bueno, eso explica mucho."

"¿Dejaste tu teléfono en la casa?" preguntó su asistente de repente.

"¿Qué? Oh, supongo que sí. ¿Por qué?"

Sophie levantó una ceja ante su mensaje. "Es de uno de los asistentes del Sr. Taisho. Ella ha estado tratando de llamarte".

Eso nunca es bueno. ¿Qué dice? "Preguntó Kagome, inclinándose." Oh ".

"Tratará de llegar a las ocho ", murmuró Sophie.

" Fabuloso ", dijo la joven esposa." Bueno, no quiero comer sola" pero ya casi llegamos. ¿Va a cenar conmigo en su lugar? "

Sophie asintió." Por supuesto, Sra. Taisho. Jannette estaría encantada de conocerte finalmente, si quieres ".

" ¡Me encantaría! ", Respondió Kagome." Tengo que hacerlo, de verdad. Ustedes dos me sorprenden, ya sabes. Estás en mi casa desde la mañana hasta la noche, y Jannette trabaja todas las noches hasta tarde. No puedo imaginar cómo ustedes dos lograron que todo funcione ".

" Fue una elección para los dos ", dijo Sophie encogiéndose de hombros." Cuando llegó a casa con la noticia de que había recibido la oportunidad de trabajar En Tokio, en uno de los mejores restaurantes franceses como jefe de cocina, no podía decirle que no fuera. Le habría roto el corazón, pero habría roto el mío si no me iba con ella. Al principio fue extraño, pero después aprendí japonés, y se volvió mucho más fácil ".

" Sacrificaste mucho por ella ".

" No más que nadie se sacrifica por las personas que ama ", respondió Sophie." También fue difícil para ella cuando decidí dejar de lado la fotografía y obtener Un trabajo normal. De repente, no estaba allí cada vez que volvía a casa desde el restaurante ".

Kagome miró a su asistente y la forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente cuando habló de Jannette."

¿Y ahora? ", Preguntó, aunque podía adivinar la respuesta ya. "Ahora, estamos felices. Ocupados, pero felices ". Ella sonrió." Es como nadar río arriba a veces, pero eventualmente, todo va bien de nuevo ".

El auto se detuvo y el chofer abrió la puerta frente a las puertas de vidrio de Le Pergolese. Dentro, el restaurante era de líneas suaves y acabados de caoba con una barra que brillaba con copas de Martini y copas de champán "¡Sophie!", gritó el anfitrión, abriendo los brazos para recibir al asistente de Kagome. Se inclinó ante la mujer más baja. "¡Y la señora Taisho! Es un placer conocerte al fin. Mi nombre es Julien ".

Kagome se sonrojó y permitió que el hombre delgado le diera un beso en el dorso de la mano. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a ser reconocida por extraños. Sesshomaru la había advertido, por su primera aparición en el periódico hacía una semana. - aparte de su compromiso y los anuncios de boda habían sido bastante impactantes. "Buenas noches", respondió ella.

Tal vez Taisho no pueda venir esta noche, así que me reuniré con la señora Taisho para la cena ", dijo Sophie." Pero necesitaremos una mesa para tres, por si acaso ".

Julien le dio a la mujer una sonrisa ligeramente exasperada. "Sophie, solo para ti y la señora Taisho, lo haré".

"Eres maravilloso, Julien", dijo mientras los conducía a una mesa principal en el centro de la habitación. "Gracias. ¿Le dirás a Jannette que estamos aquí cuando tengas la oportunidad? "

" Por supuesto ", respondió el anfitrión con un guiño antes de alejarse.

Kagome examinó el menú." Este debe ser un lugar agradable. Todo está en francés ", se rio.

" El japonés está en la página siguiente ", respondió Sophie, sonriendo." Hablando de idiomas, nunca pediste ayuda antes de tu clase de inglés. Debe estar bien, señora Taisho ".

"O mi tutor es muy, muy paciente con un mal estudiante", respondió Kagome.

"Encontré que el inglés era más difícil de aprender que el japonés", dijo su asistente. "Por supuesto, ya estaba aquí cuando aprendí japonés. Aprendí inglés en la escuela primaria y por los turistas".

Kagome sonrió ampliamente. "Cuando vivía en el santuario, a veces pasaban turistas, pero mi madre siempre respondía sus preguntas. No era mala en eso, pero nunca me molesté en aprender. Supongo que tenía mucho de qué preocuparme en ese entonces".

"Una vez que te instales en tu vida en la mansión Taisho, ¿tomarás más tutores?"

"Quizás", evadió la chica. "Estoy aprendiendo inglés porque muchos de los clientes de Sesshomaru no hablan japonés. No quiero guardar silencio en todas estas fiestas a las que estamos invitados. Pero no estoy segura de si tendré tiempo para toma más lecciones ".

Sophie se encogió de hombros. "Te acostumbrarás. Elegirás las obras de caridad y los proyectos que más te apasionen. Ese tipo de cosas".

"Eso es lo que dice Shippo", dijo Kagome asintiendo. "Pero no estoy segura ..."

"¿Hon?"

Sophie se volvió y se levantó de su asiento. "¡Jannette!" saludó a la otra mujer con un beso en la mejilla. "Está tan ocupado aquí que realmente no esperaba que vinieras tan pronto".

La mujer de bata blanca se encogió de hombros. "Si no pueden manejarse por unos segundos, estoy haciendo algo mal", respondió ella con una sonrisa. Se giró hacia Kagome. "Debes ser la señora Taisho. ¡Hola! He oído mucho sobre ti". Estiró una mano y Kagome la tomó.

"yo igual", dijo ella. "Tu restaurante es encantador".

"Gracias." Jannette echó una mirada cariñosa a la habitación ocupada. "Ha sido mucho dolor, pero vale la pena".

"Lo sé", murmuró Kagome.

Jannette echó hacia atrás un rizo de su cabello castaño. "Es más que trabajar con algo como esto", afirmó.

Por un momento, Kagome pareció que se deslizaría más en su ensueño, pero se liberó y les sonrió. "Cuando estábamos en la modista esta tarde, Sophie me dijo que ustedes dos también irán a la gala chairty. "

Jannette asintió." Uno de los miembros de la junta es un amigo. "

" Amigo, nada ", dijo Sophie con una sonrisa." Es adicto a la cocina de Jannette. ¡Él y su esposa están aquí más a menudo que yo! "

" Al menos es cocina francesa ", dijo Jannette, devolviéndole la sonrisa." Su cintura lo aprecia."

El asistente de Kagome se echó a reír." Algo bueno para él que no sea italiano. "

Sophie todavía estaba parada al lado del chef, y Kagome sonrió por la forma en que sus manos se movían una hacia la otra y se entrelazaron. Jannette era más baja y lisa que la mayoría de las mujeres, pero sus pecas y sus brillantes ojos marrones hablaban de una alegría que solo ciertas personas afortunadas se mantenían constantemente dentro de ellos. Kagome se preguntó si la gente miraba a Sesshomaru y a ella y los veía el espacio que ahí entre ellos, así como ella podía ver la cercanía que tenía su asistente y el chef con solo una mirada.

Lo siento, pero tengo que volver antes de que mi nuevo chef tenga un ataque de nervios. Solo salí a saludar. Sin embargo, puedes pedir lo que quieras ", decía Jannette." Hamburguesas. Cualquier cosa. "Su nariz se arrugó cuando comenzó a reír, y Sophie apretó su mano." ¡Las mejores hamburguesas francesas de la ciudad! Solo prométeme una cosa ".

" ¿Qué es? ", Preguntó Kagome, riendo también."

Que ustedes dos se quedarán hasta que esta locura se calme un poco ", dijo Jannette, haciendo un gesto alrededor de la habitación." Entonces vendré por una visita adecuada ".

" Suena bien ", dijo Sophie con un movimiento de cabeza.

" Genial ", agregó Kagome.

El chef sonrió." Entonces les haré algo especial. A ver si puedo lograr que vuelvas a menudo ", dijo.

La joven miró a la pareja que tenía delante. Se sintió tan extraño estar rodeada de pura felicidad de nuevo, su corazón se sentía cálido y pesado por dentro. "Prometo que lo haré", dijo.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y marcó el código de seguridad en el teclado numérico antes de dejar caer su bolso y las llaves en el mostrador de la cocina. El reloj marcaba las once en punto. y se preguntó si su marido estaría en casa. La desventaja de que un chofer la dejara frente a la puerta lateral era que nunca supo si el auto de Sesshomaru estaba en el garaje.

Se quitó los zapatos y puso la comida que Jannette había insistido en llevar a la nevera y deambuló por el pasillo. Las luces estaban encendidas en el pasillo, pero no en su estudio o en la biblioteca. Era inusual que Sesshomaru se acostara tan temprano, pero lo encontró en su vestidor, donde se estaba aflojando la corbata. "Estás en casa", dijo Kagome, entrando y poniendo sus zapatos en el estante.

"Como tú", respondió él, volviéndose para mirarla. "Llamé, pero vi que dejaste tu teléfono aquí".

"Lo siento, estaba en el restaurante de Jannette. Nos quedamos después de cerrar y conversamos. Fue agradable". Ella se puso de pie, moviéndose de un pie a otro mientras él desabrochaba su camisa con su única mano real. "Te traje a casa algo ... bueno, algo francés. Olvidé cómo lo llamaban. Jannette dijo que era tu favorito".

"Pochouse". Lo pronunció tal como lo habían hecho Sophie y Jannette. "Pescado en vino blanco".

Kagome asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, eso. Está en la nevera para ti. ¿Has comido?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Hubo un problema en la oficina".

"Así lo escuché. ¿Lo arreglaste?"

"No soy tan incompetente como mis empleados", respondió. "Fue simplemente lento. Y extremadamente irritante".

"Me lo puedo imaginar", dijo. Ella no se había movido para desnudarse, pero Sesshomaru ahora estaba desnudo hasta su cintura.

Se detuvo con la mano en la hebilla del cinturón. "Estoy ... contento de que estés haciendo amigos".

Ella sonrió. "Yo también", dijo. Sus ojos se posaron en él y luego en la puerta. "Voy a quitarme las joyas".

Sesshomaru asintió y ella fue a la habitación. Todo el lugar olía a flores, y Kagome vio los aerosoles de hortensias de lavanda y las rosas amarillas en su mesita de noche. Cuando se volvió, Sesshomaru estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta. "¿Para qué son estos?" Preguntó Kagome, caminando alrededor de la cama para tocar las flores.

"Me perdí la cena. Pensé que este tipo de cosas eran apropiadas cuando alguien cancela una cita con su esposa".

Se mordió el labio para no reírse, no quería que él pensara que se estaba riendo de él. "Son hermosas. Gracias, Sesshomaru", murmuró. "¿Los conseguiste tú mismo?"

El asintió. "De camino a casa. Me temo que no son de una floristería decente, sino solo una tienda de la esquina".

Kagome se rio un poco esta vez. "Eso está bien." Ella le devolvió la mirada. "Eso es aún mejor, realmente, saber que los elegiste tú mismo. Simplemente ... no lo llames una 'cita' conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? No soy dentista".

El Daiyokai arqueó una ceja, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Me disculpo por la cena perdida".

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Sucederá mucho, estoy segura. Estás ocupado, y lo supe cuando acepté casarme contigo".

Sesshomaru entró en la habitación. "Kagome, nuestro matrimonio es de conveniencia, pero no quiero que sea uno donde vivamos vidas completamente separadas". Hizo una pausa y el tema de los niños quedó suspendido en el aire por un momento. "Sabemos que nunca me amarás después de Inuyasha, pero espero que podamos disfrutar de la compañía del otro, aunque solo sea como amigos".

"¿Amigos?" Ella sonrió. "No pensé que realmente vieras eso como una posibilidad".

El Dudó por un momento. "No tengo muchos amigos. Quizás no tengo ninguno", respondió. "Pero me gustaría uno en mi esposa, si eso es posible".

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron y asintieron. "Es posible. Definitivamente".

"Me temo que no estoy seguro", dijo, "sin embargo, cómo hacerlo".

"¿Cómo hacer para ser amigos?" ella preguntó, sus ojos brillantes. "No me preocuparía por eso. Ya lo estás haciendo bien, sabes. Quiero decir, incluso si no tienes amigos ahora, lo hiciste una vez. Inuyasha confió en ti lo suficiente como para cuidar de mí. Sé que Miroku y Sango te teníamos mucho respeto cuando trabajamos juntos para derrotar a Naraku. ¡Y Rin! ¡Ella te adoraba! "

"¿Rin?" Parpadeó, luciendo perdido por un momento. "Rin estaba ..."

Kagome cerró los ojos, su mano se movió para cubrir su boca. "Lo siento", murmuró ella. "No quise decir nada. Solo hablo demasiado a veces".

Sacudió la cabeza." Está bien. Rin simplemente era ... "Frunció el ceño y se detuvo de nuevo.

" Única ", susurró.

" Sí ".

Hubo un largo momento de silencio mientras juntaba las manos." Correcto. Bueno, "comenzó con un intento de sonreír," ¿debería calentar ese pochouse para ti? "

La más pequeña de las sonrisas tocó sus labios ante la expresión francesa de la palabra." Eso estaría bien ".

Dio un paso hacia él en lugar de dirigirse hacia la cocina. "Um, Sesshomaru", dijo ella, haciendo que se detuviera una vez más, "gracias".

"¿Por las flores?"

Kagome le dedicó una verdadera sonrisa. Quiero decir, eso también, pero estaba hablando del hecho de que has sacrificado mucho por mí. Me doy cuenta de eso y aprecio todo lo que has hecho. Y estoy dispuesta a hacer sacrificios por ti. Para que lo sepas. "Ella se encogió de hombros." Hemos sacrificado los sueños, incluso los sueños del pasado el uno para el otro. "

Sus cejas se juntaron por un momento." Kagome, no deberías ... "

" Es lo que hacen los amigos ", interrumpió ella, acercándose a él y presionando un beso en su mejilla." Entonces, gracias ".

Se alejó, sus pasos amortiguados en el pasillo mientras se dirigían hacia la cocina, y se perdió el ceño fruncido de su marido mientras la miraba alejarse.

_**Que les pareció, dejen sus comentarios si quieren que siga la historia :), son gran apoyo **_

_**un besoooo**_

_**emilyRIR.**_


	4. RUINA

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos**** a: _RosieB_**

**titulo original: _Ghosts_**

**titulo traducido: _fantasmas_**

**traductor: _EmilyRIR_**

RUINA

Se sentó en un rincón del restaurante con su vaso de merlot y observó a los otros invitados desde debajo de sus párpados caídos. No llevaba reloj, pero la sensación de rigidez en sus articulaciones le dijo que ya había pasado la medianoche. Hora de irse a la cama, pensó, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared.

Sesshomaru cruzó su visión a pesar del hecho de que odiaba estas reuniones, parecía bastante cómodo al moverse de un grupo de personas a otro. Se aseguró de que nadie fuera olvidado, aunque no pareció darse cuenta de que ella se había retirado de la multitud. Pero estaba bien, le había advertido que eso podría suceder. "Es importante que mis empleados crean que contribuyeron al éxito de la compañía", había dicho antes que se fuera.

"¿No?" ella había preguntado, pero la pregunta quedó sin respuesta cuando subieron a la limusina.

Kagome dejó su vaso medio lleno sobre la mesa y metió los pies debajo de la silla mientras observaba a su esposo. Habían pasado tres meses desde que se habían casado, poco más de un año desde que se habían reunido en la era moderna. Se imaginó que, con el tiempo, sería capaz de leer las sutiles emociones que parpadeaban en su rostro. Por el momento, sin embargo, solo había llegado al punto en que vio que su expresión no era simplemente una máscara de indiferencia. Tomaría considerables horas, semanas, incluso años de estudio para aprender sus complejidades emocionales. ¿Fue esa graciosa apreciación que expresó a cada persona en la sala? ¿O fue una molestia apenas contenida que su empresa hubiera tenido éxito a pesar del trabajo de sus empleados?

"Pareces muy enamorada, Sra. Taisho", dijo una voz en su hombro.

Kagome se giró para ver a una mujer delgada y joven con una sacudida severa e inclinada. "¿Yo?" ella respondió, y luego maldijo por dentro. La otra mujer levantó una ceja. "Quiero decir, en realidad me sentía bastante somnolienta. Pero sí, por supuesto que amo a mi esposo". Aquella mentira se estaba haciendo cada vez más fácil de pronunciar, aunque no estaba segura de sí era por un afecto real o una práctica simple. "¿Nos conocemos?"

"Oh, no, me temo que no. Soy Asuka Watanabe". Ella estrechó la mano de Kagome y acercó una silla. "Estoy bastante cansada también. ¿Te importa si me siento?"

"Adelante", respondió Kagome. "¿Trabajas para la compañía de mi esposo?"

La señorita Watanabe sonrió. "No, estoy aquí con mi cita, que trabaja en el departamento de contabilidad del Sr. Taisho", dijo. "Soy escritora."

"¿Y qué escribes?" Todavía tenía sueño, pero la conversación la despertó un poco. Ella trató de concentrarse.

"Principalmente para revistas de moda", respondió la otra mujer. "Tengo que admitir que me alegró saber que estarías aquí esta noche. He visto tu foto en las páginas de la sociedad muchas veces, y siempre te ves tan hermosa".

"Oh." Kagome de color. "Gracias."

La escritora se acercó. "En realidad, me preguntaba si quizás podríamos hacer una entrevista en algún momento. Es impresionante, de verdad. Sé que tu familia no está tan bien como el Sr. Taisho, nadie lo está, y de repente, te subieron a la posición de la esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón. Sin embargo, has hecho la transición maravillosamente, incluido tu guardarropa. Me encantaría saber más al respecto ".

Kagome se mordió el labio, manchando el costoso lápiz labial que llevaba. "Bueno, no sé si puedo tomar algo del crédito. Mi amiga, Sophie, eligió la mayor parte de mi ropa. Tal vez quieras hablar con ella. Tiene un gusto perfecto".

"¿Sophie Fournier?" preguntó la señorita Watanabe. "¿El involucrado en el trato con Kenji Yonai?"

Kagome frunció el ceño. "No estoy familiarizada con nadie llamado Kenji Yonai", murmuró.

"Oh." La otra mujer hizo una pausa y lanzó una aguda mirada alrededor de la habitación. "Señora Taisho, no quiero alarmarla, pero Kenji Yonai era dueño de una compañía de tecnología hace un par de años que estaba en problemas financieros. Muchas compañías deseaban comprarla, pero su esposo tuvo éxito en su oferta".

"¿Qué tiene de alarmante eso? Esas cosas pasan todo el tiempo en los negocios", respondió Kagome.

"Estuvo en los periódicos durante semanas".

La miko parpadeó. Había estado en la Era Feudal, luchando contra Naraku y la Joya Shikon casi a diario hace dos años. "Supongo que me lo perdí. Era joven y no me interesaban esas cosas", dijo lentamente.

La señorita Watanabe le dirigió una mirada que solo podía interpretarse como lástima. "El Sr. Taisho le prometió al Sr. Yonai que haría de la compañía del Sr. Yonai una subsidiaria de su propia compañía. los empleados debían mantenerse y todos los contratos cumplidos. El Sr. Yonai iba a formar parte de la junta directiva de la compañía del Sr. Taisho. "Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño." Unos días antes de que se firmaran los documentos, su esposo compró la compañía del Sr. Yonai en una adquisición hostil. Regresó a todas sus promesas. Kenji Yonai murió de un ataque al corazón solo unos días después, y su compañía fue destruida. Su esposo despidió a todos y tomó los bienes que necesitaba. Triplicó el precio de sus acciones. Probablemente valió la pena la boda que tuviste y tu hermosa ropa ".

Kagome bajó la vista hacia el vestido verde de seda natural que llevaba." Me imagino que él tenía sus razones ", dijo." Y si no me equivoco, eso es legal, ¿verdad? "

" No, no lo es ", admitió la señorita Watanabe. Sus ojos se habían endurecido." Pero no era ético. Y no fue la única vez que trató con tales tácticas, aunque fue la única vez que alguien murió por eso, que yo sepa. "

" No mató a ese hombre ", espetó Kagome, poniéndose de pie." Él es mi marido. ¿Qué crees que estás logrando aquí? "

" Obviamente no sabes con qué tipo de hombre te has casado ", dijo la escritora, poniéndose de pie también. Se puso unos centímetros más alta que Kagome en sus talones "Solo quería advertirte. ¡Deberías dejarlo antes de que te arrastre también! "

" Sé mucho más que tú acerca de qué tipo de hombre es Sesshomaru ", respiró la miko.

" Ni siquiera he comenzado ", dijo la señorita Watanabe.

Sesshomaru se materializó detrás de la escritora con dos hombres grandes a su lado. "No tendrás esa oportunidad", dijo. "Dejarás de hablar con mi esposa de inmediato y te irás".

La escritora se apartó de él, aunque trató de mantener la mirada determinada en ella. "Todos deberían saber lo que hace en su trabajo, Sr. Taisho."

El único que ignora lo que hago es usted ", gruñó. Hizo señas a sus dos compañeros. "Estos hombres lo escoltarán desde las instalaciones. Debo advertirle que, si alguna vez la veo hablando con mi esposa o cualquier otro miembro de mi hogar nuevamente, tomaré todas las medidas legales disponibles. Tal como está, no espere alcanzar un gran éxito profesional ".

"No puedes hacer eso. ¡No puedes amenazarme!" espetó ella, pero su fuerza estaba disminuyendo.

"Hablas de ética y, sin embargo, intentas difundir calumnias sobre mí a mi propia esposa e intentas interferir en mi matrimonio. Creo que es muy valioso que tus futuros empleadores lo sepan". Él se apartó de ella. "llévensela."

La señorita Watanabe fue llevada lejos, flanqueada por los dos guardias de seguridad. "No vas a hacer que la lastimen de ninguna manera, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Kagome, viéndola irse.

"¿Aparte de su fallecimiento profesional? No", dijo. "A menos que ella te haga daño".

Kagome sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy bien. Ella me sorprendió. Dijo que escribió para revistas de moda".

"Debes ser más cuidadosa. Los reporteros tienen una forma de deslizarse en funciones como esta, y algo me dice que no estaba apuntando a una revista de moda con una exposición sobre nuestro matrimonio". Su expresión se oscureció mientras hablaba.

"Dijo que estaba aquí con uno de tus contadores".

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se entrecerraron y giraron para barrer la habitación. "Bueno, eso es algo que investigaré personalmente".

"Estoy bien. En serio. Por favor, no hagas nada como lo que estás pensando. No vale la pena, ¿verdad?" murmuró ella.

"Alguien que permite que un periodista ingrese a una reunión privada como esta no tiene verdadera lealtad a mi compañía. No importa quién sea esa persona. Si violan mi confianza de esta manera, entonces deberían ir a otro lugar por empleo", dijo.

Kagome se mordió la lengua, sin expresar la incredulidad que sintió al escuchar que confiaba en alguien. "Sesshomaru, me gustaría ir a casa. Estoy cansada", dijo en su lugar.

"Por supuesto", dijo. "Voy a buscar nuestros abrigos".

Se dirigió hacia la multitud, deteniéndose solo una vez para hablar con uno de sus asistentes. Para cuando él regresó con su abrigo rojo de lana y su gabardina negra, los otros invitados se dirigían hacia el cheque del abrigo y dejaban las bebidas. "La fiesta terminó así de rápido, ¿eh?" preguntó ella mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo.

"Es tarde", respondió distraídamente, guiándola hacia la puerta lateral donde la limusina los esperaba.

"Seguro." Ella asintió con la cabeza al chófer y se deslizó en el asiento trasero, esperando hasta que la puerta se hubiera cerrado nuevamente. "¿La gente hace todo lo que dices? "

Él la miró." En general, sí. "

Kagome guardó silencio por unos momentos mientras el auto se alejaba de la acera. La partición se levantó entre ellos y el conductor, pero presionó el botón para cerrarla. una vez más por si acaso antes de mirarlo de nuevo "¿Es cierto lo que dijo sobre Kenji Yonai? ¿Y Sophie estaba realmente involucrada de alguna manera? "

Los dedos de Sesshomaru tamborilearon contra su rodilla por un momento." No estoy seguro de lo que dijo sobre el asunto ", dijo," pero en general, lo que dijeron los periódicos en ese momento era correcto. Nuestras compañías habían organizado una fusión, pero al final, compré sus acciones directamente. Fue una adquisición hostil, y eliminé todos los activos de la compañía. Como resultado, su compañía se retiró sin los medios para obtener ganancias por su cuenta. Sus empleados fueron despedidos. Tuvo un ataque al corazón poco tiempo después y murió. En cuanto a Sophie, ella era mi asistente en ese momento y era muy visible por eso. Nada más. "

" Así que le mentiste. Pensó que eras su amigo. "

" No hay amigos en los negocios ", respondió Sesshomaru, recostándose contra los asientos de cuero. Cerró los ojos y se frotó el puente de la nariz." Sin embargo, si alguna vez tuviera un amigo en los negocios, era Kenji Yonai. Era implacable, y lo respetaba por ello, a pesar de su humanidad. "

" Pero aun así ... "

" Lo que los periódicos no sabían ", interrumpió, sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo para fijar su cara triste". Kenji Yonai descubrió que su cirugía anterior no había corregido su defecto cardíaco. El acuerdo no estaba listo, y los abogados estaban peleando por sus términos. Otras compañías estaban preparadas para hacerse cargo de la compañía, pero él prefería que yo tomara sus activos. Sabía que los usaría bien. Murió incluso antes de lo esperado, pero lo que sucedió no fue imprevisible, especialmente por Yonai.

"Los hombros de Kagome se relajaron una fracción." Esas personas aún perdieron sus trabajos. "

" Contraté los útiles para mi compañía ", dijo." Otro hecho de que los periódicos pasaron por alto con demasiada facilidad. "

Ella soltó un suspiro suave." Bueno, supongo que me alegra escuchar eso. "Él la miró con el ceño fruncido." Kagome, solo porque esa instancia no era lo que parecía ser. no significa que no haya causado dificultades en mis prácticas comerciales ". El pliegue entre sus cejas se profundizo "He dejado a la gente sin trabajo. He dejado a los hombres sin dinero. He destrozado compañías después de comprarlas. Incluso he comprado compañías sin otra razón que destrozarlas, solo porque han amenazado mi propio negocio de alguna manera, En resumen, llevo a cabo mis negocios de la misma manera que dirigí mi reino cuando me conociste en la Era Feudal ".

"¿Es esa la forma honorable de hacer las cosas?" ella preguntó. "En aquel entonces, eso era lo más importante para tu honor".

Sesshomaru hizo una pausa. "¿Era que?" preguntó.

"Nunca huiste de una batalla", comenzó.

"Orgullo", dijo.

"Nos ayudaste a derrotar a Naraku".

"Venganza."

"Nunca rompiste una promesa".

"Nunca hice una que no me beneficiara".

Kagome frunció el ceño. "Salvaste a Inuyasha y me salvaste a mí".

"Necesidad", murmuró. "En el momento."

Ella se sentó en silencio. "No te creo. Sé que hiciste algunas cosas por honor, no porque tuvieras que hacerlo o quisieras hacerlo, sino porque era lo correcto. Aceptaste a Rin".

"Ella me acogió", respondió Sesshomaru.

"Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Crees que eres esta oveja negra del mundo de los negocios? ¿Destruyendo donde sea que vayas, tal como lo hiciste en la Era Feudal?" ella preguntó. Se frotó los brazos. "Hace frío."

Él subió la temperatura y la acercó a su lado sin decir una palabra. "No dije eso. La mayoría de las personas en mi posición han hecho lo mismo que yo para crear empresas exitosas. La razón por la que soy un objetivo favorito de la prensa es porque soy extremadamente bueno en mi trabajo". Él dudó mientras ella frotaba su mejilla contra su hombro. "Si pensara en cada individuo afectado por mis decisiones, no se haría nada. Y lo bueno viene de mi poder y riqueza".

"¿Como?" ella preguntó.

"Ahora tengo una esposa que puede usar ese poder y riqueza para contrarrestar el mal que hago".

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No eres malvado".

"Pensé que eso era de lo que estabas hablando. Ahora, ¿me estás defendiendo?"

Kagome lo miró. "Siempre lo fui. Sé que no estás usando drogas o lidiando con las Tríadas. No sé lo suficiente sobre lo que haces para cuestionar tu moralidad, lo admito", dijo. "Pero Naraku era malvado. Nunca lo fuiste, aunque eras un poco particular sobre a quién le importabas. Dudo que eso haya cambiado A pesar de lo que dices, siempre te vi como honorable".

Sesshomaru la atrajo más cerca. "Aprecio tus sentimientos, pero no estoy de acuerdo".

"¿Por qué?"

"Si tuviera algún honor", comenzó. Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. "No importa."

La miko frunció el ceño. "Sí, lo hace. Mira, no tengo ninguna ilusión sobre quién eres, Sesshomaru. Recuerda que, para mí, la Era Feudal fue hace solo un par de años. No eras malvado, pero no eras exactamente sol y rosas ". Su expresión se suavizó. "la escritora simplemente me sorprendió. ¡Fue agradable, y luego bum! Estaba bajo ataque. No estoy acostumbrada a eso. Pensé en ese hombre muriendo, y recordé cómo cortarías a cualquiera en tu camino con Tokijin".

"Todavía hago eso, pero sin la ayuda de una espada".

"Lo sé. Pero pensar que serías diferente era solo ..."

"¿Una ilusión?".

"Tonto. De mi parte", dijo. "El miedo que sentí fue momentáneo. Fue una tontería para mí no darme cuenta de que aplicaste el mismo nivel de intensidad en tu negocio también".

Sesshomaru suspiró. "¿Y esperas que eso cambie? ¿Ahora que estoy casado contigo?"

"No", murmuró ella. "Esta no es Pretty Woman. No veo nada malo en lo que haces".

"Pero podrías", dijo. "Y eso me importa, a pesar de todas las apariencias".

Kagome se sentó, apartándose de él para mirarlo a la cara. "Estás poniendo palabras en mi boca. Mira, creo que este matrimonio es lo suficientemente difícil como para acostumbrarse si uno de nosotros cambia lo que es. Solo estoy aprendiendo del Sesshomaru normal. ¿Quién diría que incluso me gustaría el Sesshomaru más amable y compasivo? "

" ¿Entonces soy despiadado y desapasionado, pero eso es aceptable para ti? ", Preguntó.

Ella soltó una suave risa por la nariz." Supongo que sí. Este Sesshomaru es con el que me casé. "Ella se puso seria." Solo digo que, si bien las tácticas de ese reportero me sacudieron por un minuto, no me sorprendió lo que realmente dijo. Y eso está bien para mí ". Extendió la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de él." Siempre y cuando esté bien contigo ".

El auto giró por el camino y se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina antes de que él pudiera formular una respuesta. el personal se había ido a pasar la noche, ya sea a sus propias casas o a los cuartos de servicio y se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada y se dirigieron a su habitación en silencio. Kagome bostezó y apenas notó que su esposo estaba en la habitación. se vistió con ella en dentro, mientras ella se quitaba el vestido de cóctel y se ponía un camisón de algodón. Él permaneció en silencio mientras ella entraba al baño, solo logrando aflojar su corbata antes de que volviera a salir, diez minutos después

"Estoy exhausta, "dijo ella, levantando el brazo de Sesshomaru y mirando su reloj." ¡Dos de la mañana! Tienes trabajo mañana ". Presionó un beso en sus labios, que él le devolvió. Sabía y olía a menta y lavanda: su pasta de dientes y su jabón. Era el aroma que la rodeaba durante el día también."

Estaré allí en unos minutos ", respondió él mientras ella se movía hacia la cama. Esperó hasta que ella se deslizó entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos antes de moverse hacia la parte trasera del vestidor. Al abrir el armario lleno de sus trajes más viejos, Sesshomaru sacó su cantera de la parte de atrás. Puso la caja lisa y lacada de negro en el suelo y la abrió.

Desdoblo la seda roja y pasó los dedos por las tres cuchillas, una con su propia vaina y dos sin ella. Tokijin pulsó rojo en la apariencia de su maestro ausente por mucho tiempo, pero Sesshomaru volteó la seda y miró a los otros dos. Tessaiga y Tenseiga, el legado de su padre, separado entre sus dos hijos, se sento en silencio en el lugar.

Aunque Inuyasha le había dado a Tessaiga para su libre albedrío, Sesshomaru nunca lo había usado. No pudo. Aunque no importaba, incluso Inuyasha sabía que los días de la espada estaban terminando. Era solo un símbolo: de su padre, de su rivalidad. y de Kagome. Había realmente cuatro personas atadas en el destino de Tessaiga después de todo. Su padre lo había forjado para proteger a su compañero humano, Kagome había sido quien se lo había dado a Inuyasha para que él pudiera defenderla, e Inuyasha se lo había dado para sellar la promesa de Sesshomaru de cuidar de Kagome. Parecía hace mucho tiempo, como la vida de otra persona.

"¿He perdido mi honor?" murmuró a las dos cuchillas. "¿Alguna vez lo tuve? ¿Quién tiene razón Kagome o ese periodista?"

Él se detuvo. "¿Cómo es que las palabras del periodista me sorprendieron más que a mi esposa?" Las espadas de su padre permanecieron en silencio. Tokijin, ignorado, finalmente dejó de latir y Sesshomaru suspiró. "Cumpliré mis promesas. Y tú, padre", dijo, cerrando la caja y guardándola una vez más.

Se quitó el esmoquin y entró en el dormitorio, apagando las luces mientras caminaba. Kagome estaba dormida, de cara a su lado de la cama, y podía ver el contorno de sus rasgos en la oscuridad. "Pero lo siento", dijo.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron y ella parpadeó lentamente hacia él. "¿Hm? ¿ya vas a dormir?"

Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza contra la almohada. "No. Buenas noches, Kagome".

Ella respiró hondo y sonrió. "Buenas noches", murmuró volviendo a la inconsciencia. El Daiyokai rodó sobre su espalda y miró al techo hasta que llegó el amanecer. 88888888888888888888888888888888

_**Que les pareció, dejen sus comentarios si quieren que siga la historia :), son gran apoyo**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**emilyRIR.**_


	5. un lugar cálido

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos**** a: _RosieB_**

**titulo original: _Ghosts_**

**titulo traducido: _fantasmas_**

**traductor: _EmilyRIR_**

Un lugar cálido

"Entonces, ¿cumple con su aprobación?" preguntó, deteniéndose en la boca del sendero.

Volvió a mirar la casa de montaña de estilo suizo rodeada por un anillo de pinos de agujas azules y sonrió. "Es hermoso. Mi propio chalet de esquí. Realmente sabes cómo llegar al corazón de una chica", dijo, empujándolo con el codo. "No es exactamente la 'cabina' como la describiste, pero supongo que sufriria por tener otra mansión".

"Puedo esperar hasta que termine el sarcasmo", dijo Sesshoumaru, cruzando los brazos y balanceándose sobre los talones.

Kagome se rió y se inclinó para besar su mandíbula, que fue lo más lejos que pudo llegar sin su ayuda. "No estaba siendo totalmente sarcástica. Quiero decir, ¡míralo! Es maravilloso. El lugar perfecto para escapar un poco", dijo ella, tomándolo del brazo. "Estoy feliz de que estemos haciendo esto. Necesitábamos un descanso de la ciudad".

Él asintió y se volvió hacia el sendero. Ella se mantuvo cerca de su lado en el camino estrecho, y sus manos se rozaron con cada paso. Las hojas doradas cayeron de los árboles a su alrededor mientras las más marrones crujían bajo sus pies. "Puedes explorarlo después de nuestra caminata".

Estiró los brazos hacia el cielo, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás mientras lo seguía. "Bueno, definitivamente necesito estirar las piernas después de ese viaje, pero fue un viaje bastante agotador. No hagamos de esto una caminata excesiva. No hoy, al menos". Su estómago gruñó suavemente y se echó a reír. "Parece que también podría querer algo de comer".

El casi sonrió. "Cocinaré la cena cuando regresemos, y tú puedes elegir entre seis habitaciones para descansar mientras yo lo hago".

"Creo que solo necesitamos uno, pero estoy bastante dispuesta a mirarlos a todos", dijo a la ligera, sonriéndole. Ella retrocedió casi de inmediato. "¿Qué? ¿Dije algo?"

"No lo creo", respondió.

"Mentiroso", murmuró, señalando su rostro. "Hiciste esa cosa de parpadeo lento. Solo lo haces cuando estás sorprendido. Me estoy volviendo bastante buena leyendo tus no emociones, Sesshoumaru. ¿Qué pasa?"

El perro demonio la miró. "Simplemente pensé que estarías aprovechando nuestra soledad. No hay sirvientes para susurrar a puerta cerrada aquí. El ama de llaves solo Viene después de que nos hayamos ido. Puedes dormir en una habitación separada, si lo deseas. "

" Oh. "Frunció el ceño, pensando en la noche que habían pasado en camas separadas desde que se habían casado la noche de bodas. Había sido extraño compartir una cama con el demonio después de ese período extremadamente breve de adaptación, pero después de que ella había vivido con él durante más de tres meses, ahora era un consuelo del que no quería prescindir. Incluso cuando se durmió antes de que él se acostara y se despertara. sola, le tranquilizó saber que él había estado allí en el medio. "Cuando sugeriste por primera vez que viniéramos aquí, pensé que era, bueno, no dormir en camas separadas".

Tomó un suave y rápido Respiró y sus pasos disminuyeron la velocidad. "No he necesitado nada de ti, Kagome".

"Lo sé", dijo, sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas. "Pensé que ese era el punto. Querías un heredero. No quería estar sola. Y pensé que ... Bueno, has sido más que paciente, y estaba planeando hacerlo. Este fin de semana. Pensé que eso era lo que querías, pero si no estás contento con eso ... "Se había quedado completamente quieto.

" Estoy extremadamente satisfecho con eso ", murmuró.

" Entonces ", comenzó de nuevo con una respiración profunda. , "¿hay alguna razón por la que quisieras cambiar los arreglos para dormir? ¿O simplemente estabas tratando de ser un caballero? "

Sesshoumaru ladeó la cabeza, claramente tentado a preguntar sobre la parte del 'caballero' de la pregunta: una etiqueta que probablemente nunca se le había aplicado, pensó Kagome. En cambio, preguntó:" ¿Te acuerdas de la periodista? "

Su ceño se arqueó." ¿Esa mujer Watanabe? Sí, por supuesto. Fue hace solo tres semanas, pero pensé que cubrimos todo eso. Entiendo quién eres, Sesshoumaru. "Ella inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara." Sin embargo, has estado un poco distante desde entonces. Pensé que estaba relacionado con el trabajo ".

Se frotó la nuca." Han sido unas semanas difíciles ", admitió," pero no fueron solo las presiones de mi oficina ".

" ¿Por qué estás desperdiciando más energía en ese reportero? ", preguntó con un suspiro.

El demonio perro sacudió la cabeza lentamente." No lo estoy. Sin embargo, su mera presencia debería haberle dicho más sobre el mundo en el que involuntariamente he entrado. Me ha hecho darme cuenta de que quizás este nivel de escrutinio no sea lo que querías en la vida ", dijo. Él siguió adelante antes de que ella pudiera hablar." De hecho, he comenzado a preocuparme por tu bienestar general y tu felicidad con nuestro acuerdo. Me pregunto si debería continuar. "

" O-oh. Ya veo ". Se acercó el abrigo a la garganta." ¿Quieres decir que te preguntas si deberíamos seguir casados? ", Murmuró."

Esa era la idea ", respondió.

" ¿Y me estás obligando a irme? "Preguntó Kagome suavemente.

" No ", dijo Sesshoumaru," pero sería mi sugerencia. Te cuidaré, por supuesto. Usted y su familia tendrán todo lo que ..."

Ella levantó una mano, deteniendo sus palabras. "Explica esta idea idiota antes de comenzar a tratar de comprarme, por favor", dijo, su voz repentinamente más aguda, a pesar de las lágrimas que comenzaban a reunirse en las esquinas de sus ojos azueles. Hizo una pausa y luego asintió con la cabeza. "Hace algún tiempo, hablaste de los sacrificios que uno hace en matrimonio", comenzó. "He tratado de limitar la cantidad de sacrificios que has tenido que hacer y, sin embargo, estoy empezando a creer que nunca borraré mis propias dudas de que he cortado las vías de tu posible futuro. Cuando te casaste conmigo, un demonio que te supera tanto en edad como en vida, hiciste sacrificios que ni siquiera puedes realizar ".

"Pero todos hacen eso cuando se casan", respondió Kagome. "Hiciste lo mismo por mí".

"Mi vida es larga y la tuya es muy corta", murmuró. "No es lo mismo." "Entonces, tienes tiempo para arreglar este error, pero yo no. ¿Es así como lo ves?" ella preguntó.

Él respondió lentamente, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. "No cometí ningún error al casarme contigo, Kagome. Si lo mismo es cierto para que te cases conmigo es mi principal preocupación. Hay hombres humanos que podrían darte la vida que buscas. Podrías encontrar a alguien que ames. Alguien como mi hermano o alguien completamente nuevo. Alguien que no te retiene en el pasado pero mira hacia tu futuro. En resumen, me he dado cuenta de que me equivoqué al implicar que nunca volverías a enamorarte. Te manipulé por mi cuenta. propósitos, y busco remediarlo ".

Ella tomó su brazo y tiró de él hacia ella. "Pero no estabas equivocado en absoluto. Nunca podría tener una vida normal, Sesshoumaru. No soy un normal, una niña humana más. A quien pueda amar tampoco puede ser un niño humano normal ".

" Incluso para un mortal, un año y algunos meses es poco tiempo para llorar una pérdida como la tuya. Todavía eres muy joven y eres capaz de recuperarte por completo ", respondió. Enderezó los hombros y la miró." Como comencé a decir antes, naturalmente, me aseguraré de que tú y tu familia estén provistos para el resto de tu vida ".

Tuvo que contener el impulso de sollozar por un momento." ¿Un regalo de despedida? "

Él asintió una vez.

" Y sería una despedida real, ¿no? No te volvería a ver ", murmuró.

" No, a menos que se requiera mi apariencia personal. "

" Me imagino lo que eso significa ", dijo Kagome." Vendrías a verme si el mundo se acabara ".

Ciertamente. Si el mundo se acabara ", respondió.

Ella estudió su postura rígida por un momento." ¿Has considerado que realmente me gustaría vivir contigo? ¿estar casada con tigo? ", Preguntó ella. Él no respondió, y ella continuó." Si crees que fue un error manipularme la primera vez, ¿por qué me obligas a volver a tocarme la mano? "

El negó con la cabeza". No es manipulación darle la opción que debería haber tenido en primer lugar ", respondió." Estoy tratando de restaurar el honor del que habló. El honor que siento que he perdido. "

" No entiendo cómo puedes pensar que has perdido tu honor o lo que tiene que ver con nosotros y nuestro matrimonio ", dijo.

" He deshonrado mi promesa a mi hermano para darte una vida plena y feliz. He deshonrado las lecciones de mi padre sirviendo a mis propios intereses y no protegiendo a la mujer humana que me ha confiado ". Tomó aliento y la miró." He cometido errores en el pasado que ahora estoy repitiendo, a pesar de mis votos de no hacerlo nunca mas. "

Ella frunció el ceño." Esto ya no es el siglo XVI, Sesshoumaru. Nadie me ha confiado a ti. Ni tu padre, ni mi familia, ni siquiera Inuyasha. Me casé contigo por elección y no creo en renunciar a una promesa solo porque podría ser un poco difícil ".

"Estoy tratando de darte ..."

"Sí, lo entiendo", interrumpió ella. "Estás tratando de evitarme el dolor de no vivir la típica y aburrida vida con un hombre humano que nunca podría entender lo que he pasado en mi vida. Alguien que probablemente me encerraría si alguna vez comenzara hablando de la Joya y Naraku o incluso de usted con alguna seriedad. Podría haberme casado con Hojo si quisiera eso ".

"¿La criatura pálida y tonta que se cernía a tu alrededor en nuestra boda?" preguntó Sesshoumaru, levantando el labio con disgusto.

"Sí, él, a menos que haya otros chicos que aterrorizaste con una simple mirada", respondió ella con frialdad. "Sé que es un shock, pero prefiero no casarme con un hombre así. Nunca quise un hombre así, incluso antes de conocerte a ti o a tu hermano".

"Estoy seguro de que debe haber hombres humanos que realmente posean espinas", murmuró el taiyoukai.

Su pequeña sonrisa era sabia y peligrosa, aunque las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer. "No después de que hayas terminado con ellos. Pero incluso si los hubiera, ¿realmente te quedarías fuera de mi vida y me dejarías casarme con cualquier hombre, sin tu aprobación expresa? Si te divorcias de mí, no tendrías el derecho a andar por ahí golpeando a cualquier hombre que vino a mi puerta. O a mi cama, si ese fuera el caso".

Permaneció en silencio durante mucho tiempo, sus manos cerradas en puños. "Si fueras feliz ..."

"Oh, para", ella lo interrumpió. "No lo estaría".

"Lo que estoy tratando de aclarar es que no puedes saber eso". "Tú tampoco", respondió ella de inmediato. "¿Qué pasa si nunca encuentro a alguien? ¿Qué pasa si encuentro a alguien y él resulta ser un borracho horrible o algo así? ¿Y qué pasa con tu plan de tener hijos?"

"Definitivamente no encontrarás a ningún hombre con quien casarte mientras estás casada conmigo. Se supone que esto te dará esa oportunidad", respondió Sesshoumaru. "En cuanto a cualquier hijo que pueda tener, me preocuparé por eso".

Kagome retrocedió dos pasos y metió las manos en los bolsillos. El silencio permaneció pesado durante varios minutos antes de que ella hablara. "No soy Rin, ya sabes", dijo finalmente.

"Nunca implicaba ninguna similitud", respondió con el ceño fruncido.

"Hablaste de errores en tu pasado", dijo.

El vaciló demasiado tiempo. "Quinientos años han pasado desde la Era Feudal. He tenido dos compañeros desde entonces. Hay muchas más opciones además de ella".

"No. Solo está Rin", dijo Kagome simplemente.

Sesshoumaru apartó sus ojos dorados de ella. El bosque a su alrededor estaba en silencio, salvo por el ruido de las hojas secas en el viento. "Ella desperdició su vida conmigo", dijo al fin. "No quiero destruir tu vida también, Kagome. Hacerlo me despojaría de cualquier posibilidad de recuperar mi honor".

Su expresión se suavizó al instante, y dio un paso hacia él. "¿Qué pasó, Sesshoumaru?" ella preguntó.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia ella, y su rostro estaba en blanco con una negativa sin palabras de que ella entendiera que había algunas cosas que tampoco estaba lista para compartir sobre Inuyasha. Esos eran sus recuerdos, y hasta que la llenaran de la alegría que había tenido en ese momento, no podía soportar la idea de contaminarlos con las lágrimas que inevitablemente caerían. "Está bien", murmuró ella. Ella podría haber adivinado la respuesta con bastante facilidad. "Pero creo, lo sé, que te equivocas. Rin nunca consideraría su vida desperdiciada contigo".

Todavía no recibió una respuesta y, encogiéndose de hombros, miró hacia la casa. No habían llegado muy lejos de los picos oscuros del chalet. "No quiero irme", dijo, "pero lo haré, si eres infeliz". Ella se mordió el labio. "¿lo eres?"

"No", suspiró, "pero no pondré mis propios deseos egoístas por encima de cómo quieres pasar tu vida".

"Eso es muy considerado de tu parte. Y, ¿puedo decir también honorable?" Ella le devolvió el arco sorprendida de la frente con una sonrisa sincera. "Ya deberías saber que mis deseos egoístas sobre cómo quiero pasar mi vida se alinean con los tuyos". Levantó la mano y apartó el cabello que generalmente cubría sus orejas puntiagudas, deslizando sus dedos por la longitud de su mandíbula.

Él atrapó su mano entre las suyas. "No se trata de amor", dijo, sonando casi disculpándose.

Ella asintió seriamente. "Nunca lo fue", ella estuvo de acuerdo.

"Pero ya no es solo un acuerdo comercial, ¿verdad?"

"Nunca fue eso, tampoco", dijo el demonio perro. En lugar de responder, miró al suelo del bosque. Al encontrar lo que necesitaba, lo rodeó, salió del camino y se subió al árbol caído que descansaba en su cama de musgo seco. Él observó mientras ella ganaba seis pulgadas adicionales con su hábil equilibrio en el tronco. "¿Qué estás ...?"

Kagome lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, cortando su pregunta con un beso rápido pero poderoso. Ella se echó a reír mientras sus manos rodeaban su cintura para estabilizarla. "Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo, Sesshoumaru", dijo. Todavía tenía que mirarlo, pero estaba muy cerca y su aliento se arrastraba sobre su piel expuesta. "¿Podemos aceptar que tu idea también fue estúpida?"

Podía ver el conflicto en sus ojos. "Solo si ..."

"Me quedo, porque estoy feliz contigo", lo interrumpió de nuevo. "Deten la lucha ".

En lugar de entrecerrar los ojos ante la forma en que ella seguía pisando sus palabras, fue recompensada con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. "Muy bien", murmuró. "Fue una mala idea".

"Estúpida. Una idea estúpida", corrigió ella, acercándose aún más a sus labios. "Tenía ideas mucho mejores desde el principio". Ella puntuó la idea con otro beso más largo, retrocediendo y levantando una ceja para esperar una respuesta.

"Se suponía que debía dejar de pelear", murmuró, y ella se dio cuenta de que su única y verdadera mano se había deslizado debajo de su abrigo para rozar la tira de piel desnuda entre sus jeans y donde su suéter de cachemira se había levantado por encima de su cintura. "Me he detenido".

Un fuerte estallido de mariposas revoloteando hizo notar su presencia en su estómago. Ella logró una sonrisa tímida. "Bueno, digo que ahora investigamos esas seis habitaciones", dijo, con la voz más baja de lo habitual. "O, si no llegamos tan lejos, el sofá. O la pared de la cocina. Podría hacer un poco de frío aquí afuera, pero ..."

La interrumpió esta vez, bajando la cabeza para capturar su boca con la suya. propio. Sus dedos recorrieron la parte posterior de su cuello y su cabello sedoso mientras él acercaba su cuerpo al de ella. Tarareando apreciativamente, ella movió sus labios sobre las rayas en sus mejillas y a lo largo de los bordes de sus orejas puntiagudas. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón, normalmente tan lento y constante, acelerarse cuando sus manos tiraron a un lado las solapas de su chaqueta y se deslizaron debajo del cuello almidonado de su camisa.

Su mano rozó la curva de su columna arqueada, dejando la piel de gallina a su paso. Él rozó la unión de su cuello y hombro con sus colmillos, y ella se estremeció, inclinándose aún más cerca de él y besando a lo largo de su mandíbula. La estabilizó en el tronco otra vez. "Te vas a caer", suspiró.

Ella se inclinó hacia su oreja y lo dejó sentir su sonrisa contra su piel. " tranquilo"

_**Que les pareció, dejen sus comentarios si quieren que siga la historia :), son gran apoyo**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**emilyRIR.**_


	6. ¿donde esta todo el mundo?

**créditos**** a: _RosieB_**

**titulo original: _Ghosts_**

**titulo traducido: _fantasmas_**

**traductor: _EmilyRIR_**

_**¿Dónde está todo el mundo?**_

Era difícil concentrarse con la casa tan tranquila. Por lo general, Kagome estaría charlando con Sophie sobre los planes del día siguiente, ya que siempre podía escucharlos a través del muro que compartían sus oficinas. A lo lejos, el chef estaba dando vueltas, haciendo los últimos preparativos para la cena, pero era diferente saber que su esposa no iría a su habitación dos minutos antes de que estuviera listo para sacarlo de su silla para que la comida no se enfría

En lugar de que Kagome actúe como una distracción por unos momentos, su ausencia lo desvió por completo. El reloj en la parte inferior de la pantalla de su computadora acababa de dar vuelta a las ocho en punto, pero sus ojos todavía solo miraban los informes financieros que había recogido hace dos horas. Se suponía que debían presentarse mañana por la mañana: se preguntó vagamente cuántos miembros de su junta mirarían si realmente llegaba a una reunión sin estar preparado.

"¿Señor Taisho?"

Levantó la vista para ver a una de las criadas en la puerta. "¿Qué es?" dijo, más bruscamente de lo previsto.

Ella parpadeó hacia él, mirando como si quisiera darse la vuelta y correr. "El Sr. Wakahisa está aquí para ver a la Sra. Taisho", murmuró.

"Mi esposa no está aquí", respondió brevemente, volviendo a sus informes.

"Bueno, si no puedo ver a mi mejor amigo, bien podría ver a mi mayor". Shippo apareció junto a la criada y le guiñó un ojo. "Gracias, puedes irte. Me echará sin tu ayuda".

La sirvienta se escabulló y Shippo entró. Llevaba un pantalón chino manchado de pintura y una camisa suelta y desabrochada. Sesshomaru podía oler el disolvente y el barniz de su ropa y sabía que no se había duchado desde que trabajaba en su estudio. "No sé cuándo Kagome estará en casa", murmuró, arrugando la nariz ligeramente. "¿Cómo puedes soportar ese olor?"

Shippo se dejó caer en la silla de caoba que estaba situada frente al escritorio del Daiyokai. "Te acostumbras", dijo. "Y pronto estará en casa, porque ella me invitó a cenar".

Sesshomaru miró su atuendo una vez más. "¿Hizo ella?" murmuró él.

"Fue hace un tiempo. Casi me olvido de eso", respondió el demonio zorro encogiéndose de hombros. "Parece que podría haberme tomado el tiempo de limpiar".

"Hubiera sido apreciado".

Shippo sonrió al demonio mayor. "A Kagome no le importará".

Sesshomaru gruñó suavemente y volvió a mirar su papeleo, pero una vez más, encontró que le faltaba concentración. "¿Había algo específico que quisieras de mi esposa?" preguntó, prácticamente gruñendo.

"No", respondió Shippo suavemente. "A diferencia de algunas personas, estoy bastante satisfecho con la compañía de Kagome sin exigir más".

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se entrecerraron. "Cuida tus palabras. Todavía puedo dividirte por la mitad, zorro".

Shippo se enderezó en su silla. "Y descubrirás que soy más fuerte de lo que recuerdas, perro", respondió bruscamente. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, y luego, Shippo rodó sus ojos verdes hacia el techo con un suspiro, cayendo nuevamente contra el respaldo del asiento. "Pero Kagome estaría enojada con quien viviera, así que supongo que no deberíamos".

El Daiyokai tuvo la tentación de señalar que era una excusa muy conveniente, pero finalmente estuvo de acuerdo, pensando en la probable reacción de Kagome ante tal batalla. Había peores castigos que un hechizo de subyugación. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que estás aquí, interrumpiendo mi trabajo, en lugar de estar en la cocina, molestando al chef?" Lo intentó de nuevo, manteniendo su tono neutral.

"¿Esto es más divertido?"

La impaciencia estalló dentro de él una vez más. "Es difícil creer que hayas madurado en los últimos cinco siglos", murmuró Sesshomaru. "Y, después de cinco siglos, es difícil de creer que el palo sigue siendo tu ..."

La campana sonó, cortando las palabras de Shippo. Se tomaron otro momento para mirarse amenazadoramente el uno al otro antes de que Sesshomaru se pusiera de pie, abotonándose la chaqueta a rayas. "Supongo que, si mi esposa te invitó a una cena, debo mantener esa invitación", dijo. Se detuvo junto a la silla de Shippo. "Pero solo si puedes ser civil".

"Por supuesto, mientras puedas cumplir con la misma promesa", respondió el zorro, poniéndose de pie.

Kagome había decretado hace mucho tiempo que incluso el comedor informal occidentalizado era demasiado frío e imponente para las comidas diarias. La pequeña sala de sol sin usar en la parte posterior de la casa fue rápidamente requisada, y alguien había encontrado una mesa baja y profundamente rayada en el ático con cuatro cojines, en su mayoría a juego, para sentarse. Se sentía más como en casa, había dicho, doblando las piernas debajo de ella mientras se relajaba. Ella nunca mencionó encontrar muebles más adecuados, y Sesshomaru se acostumbró a comer en la habitación con ella, llueva o truene.

Se sentó en su asiento habitual, y Shippo ocupó el lugar opuesto con la colocación de Kagome entre ellos. Sirvieron sus porciones de pescado, arroz y verduras en silencio. "Entonces", comenzó Shippo, haciendo una mueca por el esfuerzo de retrasar su parte del trato, "¿dónde está Kagome esta noche?"

"Una reunión de la junta, como siempre", respondió, apuñalando su arroz con un poco más de fuerza de lo estrictamente necesario.

"Pensé que era lo tuyo".

El Daiyokai frunció el ceño. "Una reunión de la junta de caridad", aclaró.

"Ah" Tomó un bocado de su comida. "Así que ella está en la junta y organiza su mayor evento de recaudación de fondos del año. Realmente se lanzó de cabeza después de que el organizador anterior tuvo que renunciar, ¿no? Explica por qué ha estado tan ocupada últimamente. La recaudación de fondos es solo unas pocas semanas lejos, ¿no? Sesshomaru asintió.

"El séptimo." Hubo una pausa incómoda mientras empujaban su comida alrededor de sus platos.

"Bueno, al menos sé que no fuiste tú", murmuró finalmente el zorro.

"¿Qué no fui yo?" Preguntó Sesshomaru, entrecerrando los ojos.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Cuando la vi por última vez, se la veía exhausta e infeliz. Supongo que fue por caridad, no por ti".

"No, definitivamente no fue así", murmuró el Daiyokai, preguntándose si esa era la verdadera razón por la que el demonio zorro había aparecido en su puerta. Kagome generalmente le advertía si había invitados en la cena, pero, de nuevo, no había hablado con ella en todo el día. "Sería difícil hacerla infeliz, ya que apenas la he visto en las últimas semanas".

Los ojos verdes de Shippo lo estudiaron. "¿De Verdad?"

"Nos enfrentamos el uno al otro". Se aclaró la garganta y miró a su acompañante. "Se espera, de vez en cuando. Ambos somos personas ocupadas y nuestros horarios están en conflicto".

Eso debe ser difícil ", dijo Shippo con una sorprendente cantidad de compasión en su voz.

El perro demonio frunció el ceño." No es de tu incumbencia ".

" Lo mencionaste ", respondió el zorro," no yo ".

Sesshomaru se puso sus palillos a un lado y frenó el impulso de frotar sus sienes. "Mi esposa está perfectamente satisfecha con su vida. Nuestro matrimonio está bien. Cualquier frustración que pudiera haber sentido cuando la viste seguramente fue momentánea. Ahora, ¿me dirás exactamente por qué la estás vigilando? Y por asociación, ¿sobre mí? "

" Una obligación, más o menos ", respondió Shippo enigmáticamente. Se encogió de hombros ante la mirada insistente de Sesshomaru." No eres el único que habló con Inuyasha en sus últimos días, ya sabes. Te fuiste antes de que muriera. Me quedé hasta el final ".

" ¿Se supone que debo sentir algún sentimiento de culpa por no esperar a que mi hermanastro se desperdicie? ", Preguntó el Daiyokai." Era viejo ".

" Estaba desconsolado ", corrigió Shippo". Ya ni siquiera le importaba la Tessaiga. Solo quería asegurarse de que Kagome fuera atendida. Literalmente lo mató saber que no podía asegurarse por sí mismo ".

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja." Lo sé. Me acusó de esa tarea ".

" Y me pidió que me asegurara de que estuvieras a la altura ", dijo Shippo.

No estaba completamente sorprendido por el reclamo." ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kagome sobre su felicidad? en lugar no deberías esperar una respuesta de mí si no he cumplido mi promesa. "

" Tengo la intención, pero pensé que sería justo hacerte saber que alguien más la está cuidando ".

no lo aprecia cuando otros cuestionan sus elecciones en la vida ", dijo Sesshomaru." Yo tampoco lo hago. "

Shippo levantó las manos." Ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones. No hice gran cosa cuando ella realmente dijo que se casaría contigo, después de todo ", respondió con una sonrisa alegre." Lo prometo. No hay trucos de mi parte. "

" Hn. Ya veremos eso. "Levantó sus palillos de nuevo." ¿Por qué tanto interés ahora, de todos los tiempos? "

" Las cosas se están calmando ", dijo Shippo sin dudarlo." Definitivamente está tratando de mantener su parte del trato para conseguirte un hijo ".

La cabeza de Sesshomaru se levantó, y no pudo evitar el gruñido que retumbó en su pecho." ¿Qué sabrías sobre eso? "

Shippo no se estremeció "Kagome no sabe hacer esas "cosas" no es el tipo de mujer que preguntaría aquello", dijo acaloradamente." Sabes cómo lo sé ". Su nariz se torció.

El ceño fruncido tardó varios minutos en desvanecerse." Hn ".

" De todos modos, mi punto es, "continuó el zorro, tomando una gran bocanada de aire", las cosas podrían estar más claras ahora. Todo fue bastante rápido cuando regresó, ¿no? Quiero decir, ella aparece en la casa del pozo un día, sangrando y llorando, y dos semanas después, estás comprometida. Le dijiste cómo murió Inuyasha. Cómo murieron Miroku y Sango también. Y lo seguiste con una propuesta de matrimonio. "

El filo en su voz casi dibujó una sonrisa del Daiyokai." Le di la oportunidad de repensar sus decisiones ", dijo en su lugar. Shippo frunció el ceño." Sí, estoy de que eras realmente... "

" Hace unos meses, le expresé esas mismas preocupaciones. Le ofrecí una salida elegante, "interrumpió el demonio perro". Ella se negó. Ella es feliz aquí. He aprendido a aceptar eso. Tú también deberías. "

Los ojos verdes del zorro brillaron mientras estudiaban a Sesshomaru." ¿Realmente preguntaste? ¿Y ella no quería irse? "

" Ella protestó con vehemencia ", corrigió él. Se enderezó un poco, recordando exactamente cuán apasionadamente le había dado a conocer su elección." Tu preocupación un tanto tardía por mi esposa se nota, pero lo harás deja de interferir Si alguna vez cambia de opinión, naturalmente me inclinaré ante sus deseos. De lo contrario, está fuera de tus manos y de la mías. "

" Ya veo. Supongo que sí, entonces ", dijo, su voz aún mezclada con vestigios de escepticismo.

" Sí ", estuvo de acuerdo Sesshomaru, consciente de que el zorro aún le pediría a Kagome que se asegure.

Shippo guardó silencio durante unos minutos más antes de romper un grito. sonríe "Sabes, Inuyasha una vez envió a Kagome a su casa por su culpa. Él le robó el fragmento de joya, para que ella no pudiera volver. Fue justo después de que tuvieras ese brazo humano, ¿recuerdas? Y Kagome te disparó. "Se rio." La expresión de puro shock en tu rostro no tenía precio ".

"Ella rompió mi armadura. No me golpeó", dijo Sesshomaru. Se detuvo por un segundo. "Fue la segunda vez que me sorprendió en tantos tratos como tuve con ella. Ella fue la que sacó a Tessaiga de su lugar en la tumba de mi padre".

Una mirada melancólica pasó por la cara del zorro. "Sí, ella me lo dijo. Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha la envió a su tiempo. Sin embargo, todavía logró comunicarse con nosotros. No es que eso lo hiciera más seguro para ella. Después de todo, todavía estabas cerca", dijo. "Creo que Inuyasha debe haber estado preocupado enfermo la mitad del tiempo. Probablemente por qué estaba tan malhumorado".

"Mi medio hermano siempre tenía mal genio. Y rara vez amenazaba su vida directamente", murmuró el Daiyokai. "Ella simplemente me molestó".

"¿Porque te tomó la delantera dos veces seguidas? ¿O porque una chica humana realmente te impresionó un poco?" preguntó Shippo. Él se encogió de hombros, levantando los ojos al techo mientras Sesshomaru fruncía el ceño. "Oye, solo estoy señalando las rarezas del destino. Tenías mucho talento para matar gente, y no pudiste matar a la única, joven y humana chica que estaba destinada a convertirte en tu esposa".

"También le salvé la vida más de una vez", dijo Sesshomaru, "lo cual no es una rareza en absoluto, pero, de hecho, me permitió casarme con ella".

"Bueno, si vas a ponerte técnico al respecto", murmuró Shippo melodramáticamente. "Pero salvaste la vida de la chica que, según afirmas, te molestó".

Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada aguda. "También te salvé la vida. Todavía te encuentro molesto".

Él rio. "Soy kitsune. Es lo que hacemos". Se inclinó hacia delante. "Pero, vamos. Ella era más que una molestia, ¿no? Quiero decir, ella no se transportó desde la Era Feudal hasta su época y mágicamente no se volvió molesta. Debes haber tenido algo de respeto por ella cuando hiciste tu promesa a Inuyasha. Al menos ella estaba en tu radar ", presionó.

El perro demonio lo consideró. "Sí, supongo que eso sería cierto. Siempre tuvo una valentía y lealtad admirables, incluso si eso la llevó a actuar tontamente a veces", reconoció. "Y ella llevaba ese atuendo ridículo".

Shippo sonrió. "¡Whoa, Sesshomaru! Estás sonando como Miroku", dijo. "Me gusta. Eres un simple mortal como el resto de nosotros".

Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada exasperada. "Te olvidas de esos tiempos. Ella estaba prácticamente desnuda para los estándares entonces", dijo. "Fue más impactante que atractivo".

El zorro guiñó un ojo. "Bueno, estoy seguro de que tiene un repuesto guardado en alguna parte".

"¿Un repuesto qué?" Kagome apareció en la puerta abierta, luciendo cansada pero inmensamente complacida de estar en casa.

"Nada", dijo Sesshomaru rápidamente, ignorando la sonrisa de Shippo. Se puso de pie y recibió un beso rápido en la mejilla. "Es bueno tenerte en casa por fin".

"Fue la reunión la que simplemente no terminó", se quejó alegremente, sentándose en su lugar. Estiró la mano y apretó la mano de Shippo a modo de saludo antes de comenzar a repartir comida para ella. "¡Me muero de hambre! Sin embargo, ustedes casi no comieron nada".

Miraron sus propios platos, casi intactos. "Fue una conversación fascinante", dijo Shippo.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron y miró a Sesshomaru. "¿De Verdad?"

"Muy revelador", respondió Sesshomaru, sentándose de nuevo.

888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome se acurrucó en la cama casi tan pronto como se cenó y Shippo se fue. "Me alegraré mucho cuando termine este baile de caridad", dijo, con la voz amortiguada por la colcha que la cubría hasta los ojos. "El servicio de catering está siendo imposible, ya sabes. La cantidad de entremeses que dice que puede hacer sigue bajando mientras aumenta la cantidad de invitaciones. Estaba haciendo esto como un favor para el último organizador, y ahora que ella desapareció, simplemente no quiere hacerlo todo. Ya es el proveedor de comidas más popular de la ciudad. No necesita que a los ricos y famosos les guste su cocina que ya les gusta. Pero si esto sigue así, los invitados van a tener que comer sus servilletas. Oye, ¿crees que podrías hacer tu mirada fría con él?

"Nunca es un acto", dijo desde la puerta de su camerino. "¿Y realmente quieres que pelee esta batalla menor por ti?"

"No", gimió, hundiéndose más abajo. "Supongo que no. Tengo que ahorrarte para las cosas realmente difíciles, como lidiar con ... con vendedores de seguros o algo así", finalizó con tristeza.

El casi sonrió ante los grandes y tristes ojos azules que lo miraban por encima del borde de las sábanas. "Usted es libre de usar nuestro nombre y todo el poder que conlleva, por supuesto", dijo.

"Tal vez eso funcione", dijo con un suspiro. "El año que viene, le pido a Jannette que atienda".

Se detuvo al quitarse la camisa de vestir. "¿Estás haciendo esto otra vez?"

Ella se enderezó. "Si nadie más lo hará, supongo que sí", respondió ella. "No estará tan ocupado la próxima vez. Es una locura este año porque entré tan tarde".

Él levantó una ceja. "Esas palabras parecen familiares. Se supone que el próximo trimestre de negocios nunca será tan agitado como el que me impide asistir a nuestras citas para cenar".

"Casi siempre apareces cuando dices que lo harás", dijo Kagome. Ella bajó los ojos. "Debería haberte llamado para decirte que iba a llegar tarde. Lo siento. Seguí esperando que la reunión terminara pronto".

Desapareció en el vestuario por un momento para guardar su ropa. Cuando regresó, solo llevaba un par de pantalones bajos de pijama de algodón. Nunca necesitó que Kagome le dijera que así era como ella prefería que durmiera, podía escuchar su corazón acelerarse cada noche que lo hacía. "Entiendo bien la maldición de una reunión eterna", dijo, levantando las mantas y deslizándose a su lado. Ella se acurrucó en su costado instantáneamente, presionando su mejilla contra su hombro. "Sin embargo, la próxima vez agradecería algún aviso sobre los invitados a la cena".

"Oh, lo sé. Realmente me disculpo. Pensé que estaría en casa con suficiente tiempo". Ella se movió en sus manos para mirarlo. "Esta vez parecían llevarse bastante bien. ¿De qué hablaron ustedes dos?"

"Las únicas cosas que tenemos en común. El pasado. Tú", respondió.

Ella se rio mientras se recostaba contra él. "¿Qué tan molesto me encontraste?" ella adivinó.

"Hm. Cómo las cosas no han salido como planeamos ninguno de nosotros", corrigió.

No lo han hecho, ¿verdad? ", Murmuró, acomodándose contra él otra vez. Comenzó a trazar patrones suaves y aleatorios en su abdomen con los dedos. "Pero ese era el viejo plan. Tenemos un nuevo plan".

Se movió para que su mejilla descansara contra la coronilla de su cabeza. "De hecho", dijo. Dudó por un momento. "Pero incluso el nuevo plan ha tenido algunos desarrollos inesperados".

Sus dedos dejaron de moverse. "¿Como?"

Fue bueno escuchar la falta de temor en su voz, estaba segura de su fe en él. "No esperaba estar tan preocupado cuando estabas ausente".

La sonrisa de su esposa era amplia, aunque solo podía sentirla contra su pecho. "¿Me extrañabas?" ella preguntó. Ella no esperó una respuesta. "También te extrañé estas últimas semanas. Estaré cerca con más frecuencia pronto".

"Te creo", respondió.

Ella besó su clavícula. "¿Sabes qué? No esperaba cuánto disfrutaría nada de esto tampoco".

"¿Esto?"

Ella agitó su brazo expansivamente. "ya sabes esto."

Sabía que ella no estaba hablando de su armazón importado. "Ah, sí. Esto", dijo, señalando su acuerdo sin palabras con un delicado roce de su pulgar sobre su mejilla. Pronto la atrajo aún más y le pasó los dedos por el pelo hasta que ambos se durmieron.

_**Que les pareció, dejen sus comentarios si quieren que siga la historia :)**_

_**pst: gracias a todos los comentarios que me dejan, sin ellos ya no continuaria la historia, son un gran apoyooo. :)**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**emilyRIR.**_


	7. justo como lo imaginabas

**créditos**** a: _RosieB_**

**titulo original: _Ghosts_**

**titulo traducido: _fantasmas_**

**traductor: _EmilyRIR_**

**_Justo como lo imaginabas_**

"Gracias por romper tu regla de no llegar temprano a las fiestas", dijo Kagome mientras la limusina llegaba a la acera y hacia la cola para la alfombra roja. Podía ver la ópera con paredes de vidrio y los sofás de cuero blanco donde los ricos y famosos de Tokio pronto estarían descansando. El vestíbulo ya brillaba con cristal y plata mientras los camareros se preparaban para la cena. Se veía tal como lo había planeado, pero las apariencias podrían ser engañosas, podría haber un millón de pequeños desastres ocurriendo dentro de los que tenía que ocuparse.

Sesshomaru miró su reloj y se encogió de hombros. "No es una regla sino una pauta general", respondió. "Esto es una excepción. El organizador de la gala benéfica probablemente debería estar allí para la mayoría".

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa. "Estoy un poco nerviosa, en realidad". Se inclinó para mirar por la ventana polarizada, mordiéndose el labio ante las cámaras parpadeantes y preguntándose si alguna vez podría aprender a ser tan fría y tranquila sobre estas cosas como su esposo. "Hay tantas personas viendo esto. Tantas personas importantes que estarán aquí. Podría salir muy, muy mal".

"Si sale mal, la culpa será de aquellos que no siguieron su plan", dijo Sesshomaru. "Vi tu trabajo. Fue perfecto. Mi compañía debería contratarte para sus reuniones".

Kagome se rio. "Soy estrictamente sin fines de lucro, Sesshomaru. Y nunca podría trabajar para ti. Tienes la reputación de ser un jefe difícil, por decir lo menos".

Se recostó contra los asientos, sonriendo. "Supongo que exijo a mis empleados", acordó.

Ella le lanzó una mirada divertida. "Creo que debería estar agradecida de que no exijas tanto a todos en tu vida", dijo.

"Tal vez simplemente han satisfecho todas mis expectativas", respondió con un movimiento de su frente.

Ella dudó solo un momento. "¿Quieres decir que tengo?" preguntó ella, tratando de enseñar sus rasgos, por si acaso estaba hablando de otra cosa.

"No hay muchos a quienes les diría algo así".

El auto rodó hacia el final de la alfombra roja, y Sesshomaru comenzó a sentarse en preparación para una salida suave, pero ella lo detuvo, poniendo sus cálidas manos sobre las de él. "¡Por favor, no le digas a mi familia todavía", murmuró!" Quiero decir, no esta noche. Va a ser una locura esta noche. "

" Kagome ", dijo, envolviendo su mano real alrededor de su cintura para girarla más hacia él. La abrazó con fuerza, sus dedos agarraron la seda roja que llevaba. Nunca le había dicho ella si le había gustado el vestido, pero ella había visto el lento barrido de sus ojos antes de irse. La mirada que tenía ahora era más desesperada que eso, pero todavía tenía esa apreciación. Al menos no parecía infeliz. "¿Qué, exactamente, puede tu familia no escuchar esta noche?", Preguntó, midiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente.

"Estoy embarazada", susurró. "¿No lo sabías?"

Sus labios se separaron, pero solo pudo manejar un pequeño gesto. sacudió la cabeza

"Oh" Se mordió el labio y se reprendió en silencio por llegar a conclusiones. Su plan original para el anuncio había sido una cena tranquila y susurros y velas a menos de seis metros de los paparazzi de Tokio en la noche más frenética de su calendario social. "Pensé que podrías, ya sabes, sentirlo o algo así. Acabas de decir que había satisfecho todas tus expectativas. "Levantó la mano y pasó un dedo a lo largo de su nariz aristocrática." Pensé que lo sabrías antes que yo. "

El demonio perro respiró profundamente." Estaba hablando de ti y solo de ti, Kagome. "Nunca podría haber guardado silencio sobre esto", murmuró. Se detuvo y la miró, su rostro impasible para nadie más que para ella. Podía ver la sorpresa en sus ojos dorados y sentir el ligero temblor en su mano. "Es ¿temprano? "

Ella asintió con la cabeza." Muy. "

El aire frío se enroscó alrededor de ellos y bajo el delgado vestido de Kagome, haciéndola temblar, y Sesshomaru levantó la vista para ver al chofer que les mantenía la puerta abierta." Deberíamos entrar ", dijo. sacando su envoltura de seda de donde había sido aplastada en los asientos. Se la puso sobre los hombros. "No se lo diré a nadie".

Ella sonrió alegremente a los fotógrafos de las columnas de la sociedad y lo tomó del brazo tan pronto como ambos estuvieron fuera del coche ". Pero está bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿es un secreto, pero es un buen secreto? ", Murmuró ella, inclinándose hacia él." Te ves un poco conmocionado ".

" No ", dijo sacudiendo la cabeza." Estoy más que satisfecho. Simplemente se siente diferente de lo que esperaba ".

Kagome ahogó una risa detrás de su mano." ¿Más aterradora? "

"Nunca lo admitiría", murmuró, "pero algo así". La atrajo más hacia su lado, para que ella pudiera sentir sus suaves piernas rozándose contra su esmoquin a medida. "¿Y tú? Esto es antes de lo esperado, y no has dicho si está bien contigo".

La pregunta, la preocupación obvia por sus sentimientos, la habría sorprendido una vez, pero ya no. Lentamente había aprendido a dejar de llamar la atención sobre estos signos de su respeto, lo que lo hacía sentir incómodo, y eran mucho más frecuentes cuando ella no decía nada al respecto. "Definitivamente aterrador", admitió, "pero de una manera maravillosa. Se siente como ..." Ella se detuvo y frunció el ceño, pero él no la convenció para que hablara. Esperó pacientemente, como solía hacerlo. "Se siente como uno de esos clichés sobre que esto es más grande que solo yo, pero en este caso, es verdad. ¿No es así?"

No la miró cuando entraron en la ópera con paredes de cristal. "Hay más medio demonios, un cuarto demonios, un octavo demonios que un youkai de pura sangre en estos tiempos. Pero no conozco a ninguno que haya nacido de una herencia como la mía y la tuya". Dijo. "Cualquier hijo nuestro podría ser particularmente importante para la supervivencia de yokais. Es lo que primero me trajo a ti".

Ella asintió, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. "Lo sé", respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa. "Esa es una gran parte del 'terrorífico'".

"No espero ser el salvador de mi raza", dijo, leyendo la inclinación de sus pensamientos con sorprendente precisión.

"Podría ser una niña", señaló.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Lo mismo ocurre con cualquier hija que podamos tener. Debes dejar de preocuparte por eso".

"Lo intentaré", dijo ella, bajando la voz cuando vio invitados que también habían llegado temprano. Estaban agrupados alrededor del bar mientras la música entraba a la sala a través del sistema de sonido que una banda de jazz llegaría más tarde, después de la cena, y una batería brillante de oro y blanco ya estaba en el escenario. Cuadrados, floreros de vidrio llenos de hortensias blancas adornaban cada mesa, y ella empujó a su esposo hacia el que sabía que tenía sus nombres. "Deberíamos dejar de hablar de eso si queremos mantenerlo en silencio. Las paredes tienen oídos por aquí".

"Comenzaremos a discutir los detalles más tarde", acordó, quitándose el abrigo de los hombros.

"¿Como qué? Creo que deberías dejarme las decoraciones de la habitación del bebé, Sesshomaru", bromeó. "Sin espadas".

Él levantó una ceja. "Un tema intrigante para la habitación de un niño, pero estaba hablando de los arreglos financieros. Fondos fiduciarios y testamentos Sabes que esas cosas pasan por mi cabeza ", dijo. Sesshomaru había dejado claro que su oferta de enviarla a la universidad era permanente, pero aparte de las lecciones de inglés para poder hablar con sus muchos clientes estadounidenses, Kagome sintió que el mundo de los negocios siempre iba a estar un poco más allá de ella.

"Explicaré todo muy claramente". Daiyokai respondió con firmeza. Levantó una mano para calmarla mientras ella abría la boca. "Un secreto, ¿recuerdas?" Sus ojos parpadearon hasta un punto sobre su hombro.

Sophie y Jannette habían llegado, ambas luciendo asombrosas en tonos complementarios de azul y verde... Kagome los saludó desde el otro lado de la habitación. "Muy bien. Hablaremos de todo más tarde ", accedió.

Su mano descanso sobre su hombro." Será una buena noche ", murmuró en su oído," incluso si todo se desmorona ".

Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo para sonreírle cuando Sophie y Jannette se unieron a ellos, y ella no se dio cuenta de sus expresiones de asombro ". Taisho ", jadeó su asistente de cabello castaño rojizo en lugar de un saludo," estás sonriendo ".

8888888888888888888888888888

Se sentó junto a la ventana, vio caer la nieve y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja." No, mamá ". una sonrisa ", por supuesto, Sesshomaru no conseguiría un auto para el regalo de cumpleaños de Sota. Y no hay forma de que Sota pueda convencerlo de lo contrario. "

" Tienes un corazón más suave, Kagome ", se rio su madre." No dejes que él te convenza tampoco. El abuelo y yo hemos ahorrado lo suficiente para conseguirle un coche bonito, confiable y usado ".

" ¿italiano? "

"Por supuesto que no", respondió la Sra. Higurashi.

Kagome se rio. "Bueno, supongo que lo superará una vez que se dé cuenta de que el Lamborghini nunca fue una opción para él. Sin embargo, podría ser un poco miserable vivir con él durante unas semanas". "Debería apreciar lo que está recibiendo", respondió ella, y Kagome pudo escuchar la exasperación maternal. "Ha sido muy difícil desde que te fuiste de casa".

"Es un adolescente".

"Creo que te extraña más de lo que deja ver", dijo su madre, "y está lidiando con eso de la única manera que un niño adolescente sabe cómo. Eventualmente verás cómo es".

Kagome sonrió suavemente mientras la mujer mayor hacía al menos la quinta referencia a su embarazo en la conversación de diez minutos hasta ahora. Sesshomaru había sido previsiblemente experto en mantener la boca cerrada sobre el bebé en el beneficio de caridad hace varias semanas, pero rápidamente descubrió lo difícil que era guardar silencio. Dos días después de haberse quitado el vestido rojo de seda, el que sabía que nunca volvería a caber, se habían ido al santuario y habían anunciado la noticia a su familia. La Sra. Higurashi lo había tomado de la típica manera maternal sin alegría, seguido de preguntas sobre su salud y completado con recetas caseras de comida para bebés que había recortado del periódico en los últimos meses "solo en caso".

"¿Has decidido un color para la habitación del bebé?" continuó su madre, cuando Kagome no respondió.

"Todavía no, mamá", dijo. "Pasará un tiempo hasta que sepamos si es un niño o una niña. Sesshomaru no es una gran sorpresa, así que creo que es mejor averiguarlo antes de que nazca el bebé, y podemos elegir un color cuando lo sepamos. Por supuesto, Sesshomaru tampoco es mucho para el rosa ".

Ambas mujeres se rieron entre dientes. "No me lo imagino", respondió la Sra. Higurashi. "¿Qué tal el amarillo? Hoy estuve en la tienda de papel tapiz buscando algunos colores para tu antigua habitación, y noté un adorable borde con estrellas amarillas y lunas azules. Llevé a casa una muestra".

Kagome le dio a su madre una sonrisa amable, aunque no podía verla. "Está bien. Lo veré la próxima vez que venga. Debería ser el final de esta semana", dijo. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo oscuro afuera. "Una luna azul es ciertamente apropiada para esta casa".

"Tengo que decir que me sorprendió un poco cuando conocimos a Sesshomaru que tenía uno en la frente". Ella se estaba riendo de nuevo.

"Te lo advertí, mamá".

"¿Cómo está lidiando con todo eso?" ella preguntó. "Los hombres pueden reaccionar de manera tan extraña. Tu padre no habló durante tres días después de que le dije que estaba embarazada de ti".

La mujer más joven se encogió de hombros. "Está bien. Está siendo muy Sesshomaru, lo cual es algo bueno, creo. Estoy bastante seguro de que está contento con eso, pero no ha hablado mucho de eso, excepto sobre algo de dinero No lo sé. Estoy empezando a pensar que Maybel no lo entiende a él y a su estado de ánimo tan bien como pensaba. Esto es lo que quería, pero también quiere que su compañía obtenga ganancias cada trimestre, que sus zapatos no se vean atados y que sus libros estén en orden alfabético. Cada vez que las cosas le salen bien, grandes o pequeñas, en realidad nunca reacciona ".

" Tal vez solo tiene que hundirse por un tiempo ", sugirió su madre." Los demonios podrían ser muy diferentes al respecto, supongo. Puede que no vean el mundo de la misma manera que nosotros, y tampoco podemos mirarlos de la misma manera que cualquier otra persona ".

De repente, una chispa de miedo ardió en su mente mientras miraba el cielo oscuro afuera". diferente ", murmuró.

Estaba a punto de dar una excusa para colgar el teléfono cuando hubo un golpe suave de ollas desde el otro extremo." Lo siento, cariño ", comenzó su madre." Parece que Sota está en casa, y se morirá de hambre, como siempre. Supongo que voy a preparar la cena un poco temprano esta noche. Te llamaré mañana sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sota, ¿de acuerdo? "

Se despidieron, y Kagome se puso de pie, arrojando el teléfono sobre los cojines del sofá antes de caminar hacia la oficina de Sesshomaru." Acabo de notar que es luna nueva, "dijo ella, prácticamente antes de haber entrado en la habitación.

Sus dedos se detuvieron sobre su teclado." ¿Es así? ", preguntó.

" Sabes que es así ", respondió ella con un breve movimiento de cabeza, moviéndose para tomar uno de los asientos en frente a su escritorio. "Siempre sabes cosas así".

Se apartó completamente de la computadora. "Supongo que la pregunta es", dijo. "¿Por qué es importante?" Ella inclinó la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en lo que significaba una luna nueva hace mucho tiempo y, en cambio, pensando en lo que podría significar ahora. El bebé será un hanyou ", comenzó con un tono tan pedante que hizo una mueca. "Quiero decir, por supuesto, lo sabes". Ella respiró hondo cuando Sesshomaru se reclinó en su silla y fijó sus ojos dorados en ella. "Sin embargo, me preocupa pensar que nuestro bebé está pasando por eso. Me di cuenta de lo poco que pensaba sobre esto".

"Es un asunto simple de tratar", murmuró su esposo. "Una noche al mes no es una carga tan pesada".

"Sesshomaru", trató de nuevo, "la mayoría de las futuras madres no tienen que preocuparse si su bebé tendrá orejas de perro. Puedes pasar por humano en su mayor parte, pero solo recuerda cómo la gente te mira fijamente".

"Esperado, considerando mi posición", intervino. "Entonces, así como ahora".

Ella puso su barbilla en su mano y le dirigió una mirada plana. "También podrías haber sido invisible en comparación con la cantidad de personas que miraban a Inuyasha. Y fue cuando la gente todavía creía en los demonios. Y los niños normalmente no aparecen. a la escuela con orejas de perro. ¿Qué pasa si el bebé tiene tus marcas? Le dices a la gente que son el resultado de un "pasado rebelde", pero que un niño de cinco años con lo que parecen tatuajes en la cara simplemente será traído al infierno abajo sobre nosotros ".

"Hay formas de ocultar estas cosas", dijo Sesshomaru.

"¿En serio? Entonces, ¿por qué no los usas?" ella desafió. Se tocó las orejas curvas y miró fijamente hacia donde su cabello ocultaba el suyo. "Esos deben ser molestos para esconderse todo el tiempo. Siempre estás en peligro de mostrar tus colmillos. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cuán restrictivo sería eso para un niño. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Hay magia que pueda ayudar? "

Estiró una mano sobre su escritorio, mirando sus garras. En los raros días en que se había despertado al mismo tiempo que su esposo, lo había visto archivarlos antes de ir a trabajar. "No uso magia, pero es posible que nuestro hijo pueda", dijo lentamente.

"¿Por qué no lo haces?" Preguntó Kagome.

Sesshomaru respiró hondo y lo dejó salir por la nariz. "A pesar de mi reputación de competencia en todo lo que intento, hay ciertas cosas en las que nunca he sido dotado".

Ella parpadeó. "¿Quieres decir que no puedes realizar hechizos mágicos? Pero te he visto hacerlo. Cuando cambias a tu otra forma o ese látigo venenoso."

"Esas son mis habilidades demoníacas, inherentes a cualquier youkai completo de mi línea de sangre. O estaba imbuido en armas. La magia aprendida es algo diferente, y nunca he sido hábil en eso".

Él frunció el ceño hacia ella. "Eso es, por supuesto, algo que nunca le repetirás a nadie".

"No, no lo haré", prometió. "¿Crees que eso es algo más que corre en tu familia?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Mi padre nunca usó magia. Pero, entonces, no necesitaba hacerlo", dijo. "Sin embargo, mi madre era una hechicera talentosa".

"Entonces, es un juego de dados".

"¿No es siempre?" preguntó, poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a su estantería y sacó un pequeño volumen sin título.

"A pesar de tus repentinos temores, he estado considerando estos asuntos durante bastante tiempo. Antes de volver a verte. Aunque no es mi fuerte, todavía existen youkai que pueden ayudarnos con esto. Nadie sabrá cuán diferente es nuestro hijo".

"¿Y qué pasa cuando envejezca?" ella preguntó.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en su camino de regreso a su escritorio. "¿Qué quieres decir? Los mismos hechizos de ocultación que funcionan cuando es niño funcionarán cuando sea adulto".

Kagome le dio una sonrisa triste. "¿Y si se enamora de un humano? Tienes que admitir que es más que posible que suceda".

"No tiene sentido especular sobre ..."

"No", interrumpió ella.

"No es." Suspiró, dejando el libro sin abrir.

"Todavía estoy trabajando en una forma de alargar la vida de un humano para que coincida con la de un demonio. Para nosotros", murmuró "pero imagino que cualquier cosa que encuentre podría aplicarse a otro humano con la misma facilidad".

Kagome se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio, sentándose en su regazo con familiaridad casual. Ella le echó el pelo hacia atrás, detrás de las orejas, y sonrió. "Yo también quiero quedarme contigo", murmuró. "Sin embargo, nunca me había preocupado realmente hasta ahora".

Su brazo protésico la mantuvo en su lugar mientras su verdadera mano descansaba sobre su estómago aún plano. "No", dijo simplemente.

"Sí, señor", respondió ella alzando una ceja. "Tengo el control de la situación", corrigió. "De todas las posibilidades".

"También es mi bebé", dijo Kagome. "La única forma en que me sentiré mejor es si tengo una razón real para no preocuparme, no solo porque tú me lo pidas".

La alcanzó y tomó el libro que había sacado del estante. "Lo sé", estuvo de acuerdo, presionando el volumen en sus manos. "Mi investigación para cada youkai que pueda ayudarnos. Realizaremos entrevistas, si lo desea".

"Muy profesional", murmuró, pasando a una página al azar. Anahi Shirazi, dijo en la parte superior. León asiático youkai. "¿iraní?" Ella miró la siguiente entrada Merete Sutphen. "¿Y holandés? Pensé que serían todos japoneses. Costará una pequeña fortuna para volarlos todos aquí".

"Difícilmente algo que me impida encontrar la mejor ayuda para usted y nuestro hijo", respondió Sesshomaru. "El demonio zorro está allí por su experiencia en disfraces mágicos. En su caso, sus habilidades inherentes podrían ser de alguna utilidad, aunque no lo he discutido con él".

"¿De Verdad?" Volteando hacia atrás, encontró la entrada en la letra precisa de Sesshomaru, Shippo Wakahisa. "Pensaste en todo, ¿no?"

Él hizo un sonido en el fondo de su garganta que parecía una justa indignación ante sus dudas. Aun así, su mano había regresado para asentarse en su abdomen, y ella se dio cuenta con una oleada de calidez en su corazón que él aguantaría las interminables visitas de Shippo incluso burlándose de su propia falta de habilidad mágica si hacía que este embarazo fuera más fácil.

Ella cerró el libro y rodeó su cuello con su brazo, presionando sus labios contra su sien. "Está bien, me tienes. Gracias. Siento haberte vuelto loco".

La abrazó a él. "Espero más 'enloquecimiento' en los próximos meses. También estoy preparado para eso", dijo secamente.

"Si alguna vez te volviste tan grande como un dirigible, me gustaría ver cómo lo tomarías", respondió ella con una sonrisa. "Aunque, ya sabes, muchos hombres aumentan de peso con simpatía junto con sus esposas embarazadas".

Sesshomaru resopló. "No lo esperaría si fuera tú".

Guiñándole un ojo a su esposo, Kagome se puso de pie. "Está bien. Sé delgado y hermoso mientras me hincho para llevar a tu hijo", bromeó, antes de abrir el cajón de su escritorio. "¿Tienes algunos Post-lts adicionales para que yo tome notas de ese libro? Y ... ¿qué es lo que traquetea aquí?" Agachó la cabeza para ver mejor lo que estaba haciendo un ruido metálico.

El perro demonio se volvió rápidamente, levantando sus manos. "Nada. Aquí hay un bloc de notas". Tomó una pequeña pila de notas adhesivas amarillas de la esquina de su escritorio.

Kagome se rio entre dientes y abrió el cajón nuevamente, apartando suavemente la ofrenda de su esposo. "No soy tan fácil de distraer, Sesshomaru".

"Es un regalo. No debes estropearlo por ti misma", dijo, pero no se movió para detenerla de nuevo.

"¿Un regalo que suena?" preguntó ella, todavía riendo.

Una caja azul pálido se encontraba en la parte posterior del cajón, detrás de los bolígrafos, cajas de clips y rollos de cinta de repuesto. "Ya sabes lo que es", murmuró Sesshomaru cuando lo sacó y le pidió sin palabras que lo abriera.

"Tengo una idea aproximada", estuvo de acuerdo, alejando la cinta blanca. Ubicado dentro de una bolsa suave de gamuza había un sonajero de bebé de plata esterlina y en forma de luna creciente. Todos los rastros de diversión desaparecieron de su rostro mientras descansaba en su mano. "Sesshomaru, es perfecto", susurró.

Trató de encogerse de hombros informalmente y falló. "Pensé que era adecuado".

"Realmente estás esperando esto", respiró ella, trazando el borde liso del sonajero con la yema del dedo. "Ser padre. No solo tener un heredero. Me preguntabas sobre eso".

"Nunca lo dudes", dijo con firmeza. "Tendrás que confiar solo en mi palabra sobre este asunto".

Agarrando el regalo del bebé en su mano, ella saltó hacia adelante, abrazándolo nuevamente. "¡Lo haré, lo juro! Sesshomaru, vas a ser un padre maravilloso".

El perro demonio sintió unas lágrimas en su cuello cuando la atrajo hacia su regazo. El frío metal del sonajero plateado se presionó entre ellos. "¿Es este uno de esos momentos hormonales?"

"Quizás", olisqueó su camisa. "No es tan malo, ¿verdad?"

"Hn. Es preferible a la ira injustificada. Puedo soportar esto". Se retiró del abrazo después de un momento, y los desafiantes ojos dorados se encontraron con los de ella. "Pero todavía me niego a aumentar una onza de peso", dijo, haciéndola reír de nuevo

_**Que les pareció, dejen sus comentarios si quieren que siga la historia :)**_

_**pst: gracias a todos los comentarios que me dejan, sin ellos ya no continuaria la historia, son un gran apoyooo. :)**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**emilyRIR.**_


	8. la vasija

**créditos**** a: _RosieB_**

**titulo original: _Ghosts_**

**titulo traducido: _fantasmas_**

**traductor: _EmilyRIR_**

**_La vasija_**

Sesshoumaru casi podía escuchar el corazón de Kagome hundirse cuando el nuevo candidato entregó los gruesos paquetes. "He ocultado con éxito la herencia youkai de docenas de hanyou y algunos demonios de pura sangre solo durante el siglo pasado. Las referencias están en la última sección, debajo de la pestaña verde", dijo el youkai chino. "Nunca he perdido un cliente debido al descubrimiento de humanos".

"Eres muy buena, Jia", murmuró Kagome, su voz plana con el tópico. "Apenas puedo sentir que eres un demonio".

Jia lanzó una mirada subrepticia a sus dedos, cada uno embotado en una perfecta uña humana. "¿Puede decir algo, Sra. Taisho?" ella preguntó, su voz rígida.

"Mi esposa era una miko antes de casarnos", dijo Sesshoumaru, estudiando al demonio tigresa más que al paquete en sus manos. Vio el destello de sorpresa en su rostro y el pequeño e incómodo movimiento de sus hombros.

"¿Qué vas a hacer para mantener seguro al bebé?" Preguntó Kagome, sin parecer darse cuenta de nada y hojeando lentamente la propuesta encuadernada. "¿Será mágico, o este plan requerirá que nos ocultemos?"

La tigresa se adelantó y abrió la copia de Kagome en una tabla de contenido cuidadosamente etiquetada. "Ambos", dijo simplemente. "Su hijo pasará por un riguroso programa de entrenamiento en los primeros años de su vida, para que pueda ocultar su propia identidad. Como debe saber a estas alturas, sería difícil y peligroso que alguien ponga un hechizo de ocultación sobre su creciente niño. Debe aprender a hacerlo él mismo. Hasta entonces, sin embargo, he esbozado un plan para mantener el secreto. El Sr. Taisho me informó que tiene una casa adecuada en las montañas. Creo que esa sería la mejor opción. aislado, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que el viaje del Sr. Taisho desde Tokio cada fin de semana no sea una carga. Siempre podríamos enviarte a uno de los pocos asentamientos youkai del mundo. Están acostumbrados a tener a los padres humanos de hanyou con ellos, pero son pocos y distantes entre sí. El más cercano es un grupo aislado de islas es en el medio del Pacífico ".

Sesshoumaru escuchó el suspiro en su voz. "Ya veo", murmuró ella.

Se acercó unos centímetros más. "¿Hay algún problema con este plan que desea abordar?" preguntó en voz baja, ignorando a Jia.

Kagome le dio una sonrisa tensa y una sacudida de su cabeza. "No es exactamente lo que esperaba ".

Hace mucho tiempo había aprendido lo que significaba ese tono, y no se sorprendió cuando ella echó un vistazo al resto de la entrevista. Su expresión distante desvió su atención de las respuestas que dio el demonio tigresa, y la conversación Jia se detuvo cuando Jia notó la distracción de Kagome. La única señal de que su esposa estaba escuchando era un parpadeo ocasional de palabras como 'oculto', 'seguro' e invisible '.

En el primer momento oportuno, Sesshoumaru se levantó y extendió su mano hacia la demonio. . "Aprecio tu tiempo. Mi esposa y yo debemos discutir esto, pero nos pondremos en contacto con usted pronto ".

Kagome se despertó lo suficiente como para agradecerle a Jia." Por supuesto ", respondió el demonio tigre." Si tiene alguna pregunta, no dude en llamarme ".

Sesshoumaru convocó al chofer para que llevara a Jia de regreso al hotel por el que habían pagado, y cuando ella se fue, él regresó al lado de Kagome. "¿Qué le pasaba a éste?", preguntó.

"¿Quién dijo que tenía un problema con alguno de ellos? "preguntó, apilando las dos copias de la propuesta de Jia y llevándolas a la oficina de Sesshoumaru. Las deslizó en su lugar en el estante cuando Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación detrás de ella.

" Entonces, ¿aceptarías el plan de la tigresa? "

" Es mejor que la mayoría de los que escuchamos ", respondió ella, señalando a la otra media docena de carpetas y paquetes que se alineaban en la estantería.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante de acuerdo." Sus palabras implican que usted tiene un problema con los demás. Su comportamiento implica un problema con todos ellos. Dime, Kagome ", dijo." No es solo mi elección. "

Obviamente estaba luchando por mantener el enojo fuera de su expresión, pero el raro y amargo aroma se disparó mientras mantenía sus ojos en los libros. "¿No es así? Eso no es muy obvio para mí ", murmuró." Quieren separarnos. "

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de qué 'nosotros' estaba hablando". Lo dudo. Es una necesidad lamentable. Un bebé no puede tener un hechizo sobre él. Hablamos con Shippo sobre esto. No se debe ver a nuestro hijo hasta que pueda mantener su hechizo de ocultación. Se espera que usted y el niño se escondan hasta que eso suceda. "

" Tengo que esconderme. El bebé tiene que esconderse. Tú no ", respondió ella. "No hay una sola propuesta en la que tengas que cambiar algo de tu vida. Todos ponen mi vida al revés, pero no se atreverían a intentar cambiar la tuya. El gran Sesshoumaru Taisho no debe ser incomodado".

Él la miró ceñudo. "No lo exigí".

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Pero aceptas los planes que hacen exactamente eso". Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo. "En realidad tampoco estoy requiriendo nada de ti, Sesshoumaru. Sé que disfrutas tu trabajo y tu vida. Pero cada una de estas propuestas hace lo mismo que nos separa, para que puedas seguir viviendo esta vida, mientras yo esconderme en las montañas, en el medio del Pacífico, en el Yukón, o en cualquier otro lugar donde no podamos ver al bebé y a mí. Y no dejaré a nuestro hijo, pero cualquier sacrificio que esté dispuesto a hacer, perderte por la mayoría del año o incluso las cinco noches cada semana es demasiado. Tiene que haber una mejor manera. Seguramente, estas personas no han pensado en todo lo que podríamos hacer ".

Sesshoumaru cruzó la habitación lentamente, metiendo su manos en el bolsillo y deteniéndose en su escritorio. "¿Cuál es tu solución? Si te quedas en la ciudad, se espera que te vean en los círculos sociales. Te verán cuando salgas de la casa y la gente te conozca. Si dejamos la ciudad juntos, debo entregar mi trabajo".

". Ella se acercó pero se dejó caer en una silla en lugar de tocarlo. "Sé que construiste esta empresa por tu cuenta. Entiendo lo horrible que puede ser incluso pensar en renunciar a ella". Ella frunció. "¿O es solo una cuestión de orgullo?"

Su mandíbula se apretó cuando el instinto lo alcanzó y lo dejó reacio a hablar. Pero ella era su esposa, y como le gustaba recordárselo, si alguien merecía su honestidad, era ella. "Antes de que volvieras a este tiempo de forma permanente", dijo, "cuando no estaba tan seguro de haber cumplido mi promesa con Inuyasha, comencé a creer que mi corporación sería mi único legado. Era la única forma en que viviría después de mi muerte ".

Su expresión se suavizó. "Entonces, es tu reino".

"Cuando no quedan reinos, excepto los de los mercados de valores y las salas de juntas", dijo.

"Y siempre quisiste gobernar el mundo", dijo, dándole una sonrisa irónica que duró solo un segundo. "No quiero que renuncies a eso, Sesshoumaru, pero debe haber algo más que podamos hacer".

"Elaboraré un plan mejor que cualquiera de estos", prometió Sesshoumaru, "para que ambos podamos tener lo que queremos".

Ella se puso de pie y puso sus manos contra su pecho, extendiendo la mano para besar su mandíbula. "Los bebés cambian mucho. No creo que sea lo que esperas", dijo. "Estoy feliz de que estés dispuesto a intentarlo, pero todo se reducirá a una elección".

"¿Y cuál sería tu elección?" preguntó, pasando su mano sobre su hombro y hasta su cuello. Estaba tan cálida en estos días: el bebé hacía que su piel se enrojeciera por el calor, y a menudo se apoyaba en su toque más fresco

"Prefiero estar sola en las montañas y verte cada fin de semana que mudarme a algún lugar en medio del océano y nos vemos algunas veces al año ".

Sacudió la cabeza. "Visitaría más que eso", murmuró. "Sería más seguro tener a otros cerca".

"No vale la pena", dijo de inmediato. "¿Con qué frecuencia tienes tiempo para dejar el trabajo? Al menos podrías hacer el viaje a las montañas en un período de tiempo bastante corto si realmente quisieras. Si te necesitara".

Quería protestar, pero sabía que ella decía la verdad: ya era bastante difícil pasar tiempo con ella cuando ambos estaban en la ciudad. "Se me ocurrirá un plan mejor", dijo de nuevo después de un momento, dejando que sus dedos permanecieran en su cabello.

"Lo sé", murmuró contra sus labios.

88888888888

El taiyoukai inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento cuando la madre de Kagome lo dejó entrar a la casa. "Es maravilloso verte, Sesshoumaru", dijo la Sra. Higurashi, mientras caminaba a la cocina, "pero estoy sorprendida. Cuando llamaste, esperaba que Kagome viniera contigo".

"Ella no sabe que estoy aquí", murmuró.

La señora Higurashi sonrió. "La última vez que parecías tan serio acerca de hablar conmigo, pedías permiso para casarte con ella".

"Esto se trata de un asunto de igual importancia", dijo el perro demonio, tomando su invitación sin palabras para sentarse a la mesa. Él esperó hasta que ella puso el agua para tomar el té antes de preguntar: "¿Te ha informado Kagome de la singularidad de nuestra situación?"

Ella lo miró con astucia. "Hm. Bueno, fue difícil no darme cuenta por mi cuenta, incluso antes de que ella lo mencionara", respondió. "Inuyasha siempre fue bienvenido en esta casa, y me encantaron sus oídos, pero el era perjudicial en una multitud, ¿no?"

"Eso tenía poco que ver con sus oídos y más con su boca", se quejó Sesshoumaru.

Ella agitó un dedo regañador hacia él. "Kagome me contó acerca de tu padre y su madre hace mucho tiempo. Parecía que también era difícil para ellos tener un medio demonio", dijo antes de sonreír de la manera comprensiva en que había pasado a su hija.

"Hay algunos paralelos," murmuró Sesshoumaru, "pero los tiempos han cambiado. Inuyasha era inusual e incluso temía, pero la gente conocía al hanyou antes de verlo. Pero ahora, en este momento, deseo no solo la seguridad de mi hijo sino también evitar los errores que mi padre hizo tener a Inuyasha ".

"Kagome dijo que murió poco después de que Inuyasha naciera", dijo la Sra. Higurashi, vertiendo agua caliente en una tetera para remojar.

Sesshoumaru asintió. "Todavía había errores en su juicio". Él se detuvo por un momento. "Aunque, no tantos como alguna vez pensé".

"Tienes una mayor comprensión de tus padres una vez que tienes tus propios hijos".

"Y más dispuesto a pedir ayuda cuando sea necesario", agregó.

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿Es por eso que estás aquí, Sesshoumaru? ¿Necesitas mi ayuda? Tienes todo el dinero y los recursos del mundo a tu alcance".

Estuvo de acuerdo con un suave sonido de su garganta. "Pero mi esposa solo tiene una madre", respondió. "Y si tuviera que elegir, estoy seguro de que querría que la ayudaras después de que naciera el bebé. Parece que no confía en nadie que le he sugerido. Y mi confianza fácilmente ganó. Sin embargo, sé que lo harás tener en mente a Kagome y los mejores intereses del bebé ".

la Sra. Higurashi sonrió suavemente mientras dejaba las tazas de té. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que me preguntas, Sesshoumaru? Ya estaba pensando en ofrecer ayuda durante las primeras semanas después del nacimiento del bebé".

"Mi idea fue a más largo plazo que eso", respondió. "Kagome irá a nuestra casa en las montañas, para que el bebé pueda permanecer fuera de la vista hasta que pueda disfrazar sus atributos de hanyou por su cuenta. Necesitará ayuda durante la semana mientras estoy en la ciudad".

"Estás hablando de varios años, entonces".

"Si."

El té se vertió en silencio. "¿No hay término medio? Si esto es lo que vas a hacer, y si no voy con ella a la casa de la montaña, difícilmente veré a Kagome o mi nieto".

"Kagome ha estado pidiendo un término medio durante semanas", respondió. "Esto es todo. No puedo pensar en una solución preferible".

La Sra. Higurashi suspiró profundamente. "Sesshoumaru, tengo una vida en este santuario, así como mi hija tiene una vida en esta ciudad. No puedo salir de mi casa, ni siquiera por Kagome y mi nieto. Tengo que cuidar a Sota. Él todavía me necesita. , y también lo hace el abuelo. Se está haciendo mayor, mientras que Sota todavía es demasiado joven para estar solo "

" Hay suficiente espacio en las montañas para todos ustedes ".

" ¿Y el santuario? "Ella sacudió la cabeza." Es muy amable de su parte renunciar a la privacidad que sé que valora, pero no podía pensar en eso. Sota todavía necesita ir a la escuela, e incluso si pudieras proporcionar tutores, él estaría separado de sus amigos. De todos modos, el abuelo nunca se enteraría de dejar el santuario "

Él asintió." Esperaba que esa fuera tu respuesta ".

" Kagome podría haberte dicho lo mismo ", dijo su madre." Me pregunto si esa es realmente la razón por la que viniste. aqui. ¿Para obtener una respuesta que ya sabías? ¿O fue por algo más? ¿Consejo, tal vez? "

" Soy mucho mayor que tú ", dijo, con el ceño fruncido. Ella se encogió de hombros." Como dijiste, estás más dispuesto a pedir ayuda cuando se trata de tus hijos. Tengo dos de ellos, y apenas has comenzado. Está bien, ya sabes, estar fuera de tu profundidad aquí. Eso es parte del proceso. "

" No necesito nada ", murmuró. Ante el destello de decepción en el rostro de su suegra, Sesshoumaru volvió la cabeza y su mano se apretó alrededor de su taza de té." Pero admito que yo No quiero estar separado de Kagome o de nuestro hijo ni una noche. Sin embargo, ella y nuestro hijo no pueden permanecer aquí cuando se le imponen tales demandas sociales como esposa de una poderosa corporación. Y no puedo dejar mi compañía a otros ".

La Sra. Higurashi dio un suave chasquido de su lengua. "Kagome mencionó algo sobre eso".

Su desaprobación fue más suave que la de su esposa pero igual de condenatoria. "No puedo renunciar a mi posición sin renunciar a algunos de los lujos que le he brindado a su hija y que esperaba brindarle a nuestro hijo".

Recibió una mirada larga y seria. "La haces feliz, Sesshoumaru", dijo al fin. "Le devolviste la vida después de que perdió todo, y siempre te lo agradeceré. Pero espero que te des cuenta de que no es el dinero lo que la ayudó a recuperarse de todo lo que ha pasado".

"Soy consciente de eso, pero prometí cuidarla. Hay algunas cosas que no puedo proporcionarle", dijo mientras una imagen de Inuyasha se elevaba, sin querer, a la vanguardia de su mente, "pero trato de compensar eso con un cierto estilo de vida ".

"La cuidé la mayor parte de su vida aquí", dijo la Sra. Higurashi, señalando a la sencilla casa de dos pisos a su alrededor. "Ella era feliz aquí. Hubiera sido feliz con Inuyasha, y ni siquiera tenía tuberías de interior en ese lado del pozo". La mirada de escrutinio se desvaneció en la suave sonrisa que asoció con su suegra. "¿De verdad no tienes mejor idea que enviar a mi hija a las montañas? Tampoco parece que eso satisfaga el estilo de vida que le prometiste".

Sesshoumaru agotó su té para considerarlo. "Otra idea será necesaria si no te unes a ella en las montañas", observó. "No la dejaré estar sola".

La Sra. Higurashi asintió. "Solo quiero asegurarme de que no ignores lo obvio".

Mientras hablaba, su teléfono celular sonó con un mensaje para él: un pedido de ayuda de uno de sus vicepresidentes debido a un mal funcionamiento de la fábrica. Suspiró por dentro y se levantó. "Parece que debo volver a la oficina antes de lo esperado", afirmó.

Simplemente no pueden prescindir de ti, ¿verdad? ", Preguntó ella, de pie junto a él.

" No confío en lo que "harán" sin mí ", respondió." Son jóvenes y tontos ".

" Jóvenes, como en ¿La edad de Kagome? ", Preguntó la Sra. Higurashi." ¿O joven, como en mi edad? "

Quería estar molesto por sus implicaciones, pero ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, Kagome siempre hizo desconfiar de los humanos simplemente porque no podían ganar tanta experiencia en sus vidas más cortas que no tenía sentido. No cuando el mundo estaba dirigido por humanos. Pero todavía era difícil verlos como algo más que niños, pequeñas criaturas que eran tan codiciosas que a menudo destruían lo que más deseaban porque no tenían la fuerza para ser pacientes. Ciertos humanos fueron excepciones a eso, como Kagome, Sophie y algunos de sus colegas menos idiotas. No sabía que su suegra entraba en la categoría hasta que había conducido hasta allí en su almuerzo, pero no le sorprendió: ella había criado al humano que más valoraba.

"Joven", dijo, "en experiencia".

Ella se rió suavemente, aceptando su respuesta. "Dime si Kagome o tú necesitas algo", dijo mientras le abría la puerta. "Y siempre puedes pasar, Sesshoumaru".

Le dio las gracias con una palabra y se fue, subiéndose a la parte trasera de la limusina al pie de las escaleras. Comenzó a reparar la crisis de la fábrica en dos llamadas telefónicas, trasladó la producción a otra instalación y tuvo una breve conversación con el vicepresidente que había entrado en pánico en lugar de arreglar las cosas definitivamente, no era uno de los humanos que él consideraba algo más que inmaduro y sin cerebro. Una de las muchas razones por las que Sesshoumaru no pudo entregar las riendas de su compañía a nadie más.

Aún así, estaba tratando de ignorar la elección obvia, la elección que su padre había ignorado cuando decidió que su ambición era más importante que su pareja e hijo.

Su padre. El difunto demonio perro fue el que lo inició en este camino durante la mayoría de su juventud, su padre había exigido perfección e insensibilidad en el campo de batalla. Incluso en ese momento, no había muchos inuyoukai, y el hombre mayor necesitaba a su hijo para conquistar Japón. Fue solo cuando más tarde en la vida se suavizó, fue cuando comenzó sobre la importancia de encontrar a alguien para proteger. Más tarde, Sesshoumaru descubrió que fue cuando conoció a Izayoi y la tomó como su amante. Las ambiciones de su padre en el campo de batalla habían sido redirigidas a la abrumadora necesidad de proteger a su princesa humana y su hijo hanyou. El destino final del camino de su padre era algo que Sesshoumaru estaba particularmente ansioso por evitar. Se había dedicado a permanecer en la ruta al poder que su padre había abandonado.

La limusina se detuvo frente al rascacielos de su corporación, y la miró a través del techo solar. Esta compañía era lo que había creado solo con su ambición. El bebé pertenecía tanto a él como a Kagome: el bebé no solo sería su heredero, sino también el de ella. Y se dio cuenta de que la decisión sobre cuál era más importante se había tomado: estaba escrita en piedra desde que Kagome había vuelto a entrar en su vida. La parte difícil había sido aceptarlo.

Una llamada rápida a su asistente que trabajaba veintiocho pisos arriba, donde estaba sentado, fue todo lo necesario para despejar su tarde y organizar una reunión de la junta para el lunes siguiente. Su corazón latía más rápido cuando llamó a su esposa. "Kagome", murmuró cuando ella contestó, "Debo discutir algo contigo".

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada", respondió. "Pero creo que he encontrado nuestro punto medio".

Ella suspiró alegremente, un sonido de bienvenida después de días de melancolía. Casi cerró los ojos. "También podrías haber pensado en algo", dijo. "¿Quieres comparar notas?"

Se permitió la más pequeña de las sonrisas. "Pronto estaré en casa."

_**Que les pareció, dejen sus comentarios si quieren que siga la historia :)**_

_**pst: gracias a todos los comentarios que me dejan, sin ellos ya no continuaria la historia, son un gran apoyooo. :)**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**es el penultimo episodio espero que les guste, perdon por la demora :)**_

_**emilyRIR.**_


	9. luces en el cielo

**créditos**** a: _RosieB_**

**titulo original: _Ghosts_**

**titulo traducido: _fantasmas_**

**traductor: _EmilyRIR_**

**_Luces en el cielo_**

"Recibí una de las mayores conmociones de mi vida al ver a Sesshomaru parado allí. Casi me preocupaba que me matara después".

"No podrías haber pensado eso".

Kagome le sonrió a su amiga. "Estás olvidando que él es casi prolijo en estos días. En aquel entonces, nunca sintió la necesidad de explicarse. Cada vez que salvó nuestras vidas, parecía ser casi una coincidencia. Ciertamente no se esforzó por hacerlo.

Sophie sacudió la cabeza. "Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba allí?"

"Dijo que quería saber si Naraku estaba cerca. Algo sobre Kohaku", dijo Kagome, mirando hacia su taza de té. "Eso es un poco extraño, ahora que lo pienso. Sesshomaru nunca quiso nuestra ayuda con nada antes".

"Tal vez le gustaste, incluso en ese entonces. Tal vez fue una excusa para salvarte", sugirió Jannette.

La mujer más joven se echó a reír. "Era una especie de espina en su costado, en todo caso. Todavía creo que guarda rencor por haber llegado primero a Tessaiga. Intentó matarme esa vez". Las otras dos mujeres le enviaron miradas de sorpresa, y Kagome se aclaró la garganta. Cogió su pluma y volvió a mirarlos. "De todos modos, ¿crees que debería incluir esa parte de la historia? Parece tan aleatorio que él apareciera así".

"Sigo pensando que, si vas a escribir sobre tus aventuras, deberías escribir todo", dijo Sophie, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. "No deberías escoger y elegir. Incluso incluyendo esa parte de Sesshomaru tratando de matarte. Nunca lo mencionaste antes".

"La historia está escrita por los ganadores, por lo que dicen. O, en este caso, por los sobrevivientes. Conoces esa historia, sobre cómo nos conocimos. Puede que no haya sido completamente sincero sobre lo enojado que estaba por haber conseguido la espada". primero ", respondió Kagome. Ella se encogió de hombros. "Hay algunas cosas que no quiero preservar por la eternidad".

Jannette agitó una cuchara cubierta de salsa hacia ella. "Esas son las partes importantes", dijo suavemente. "No puedes decir la verdad si solo cuentas la mitad de la historia. Esto no es para que lo recuerdes, es para que lo sepan tus hijos".

"No creo que los niños que tengo con Sesshomaru necesiten saber que intentó matarme una vez o que estaba enamorada de su medio hermano", murmuró Kagome. "Y definitivamente no necesitarían saber cuánto odiaba Sesshomaru al medio demonio. Les dará un complejo o algo así. "

" ¿Odiaba a los medio demonios o solo a su medio hermano? ", Preguntó Sophie.

" ¿Cómo mejoraría eso? "

La mujer alta se reclinó en su silla." Punto tomado. Pero no creo que cubrir partes de su pasado compartido ayude a sus hijos a comprender de dónde vienen. Su tío era un medio demonio, pero también fuerte y capaz. Creo que les gustaría saber que lo amabas por eso ".

" Además ", agregó Jannette," no queremos mantener la versión censurada directamente de la versión que nos has dicho. ¿Y qué hay de Shippo? ¿También vas a hacer que omita algo de la verdad? "

" Es solo que dejar el triángulo amoroso lo haría un poco más amigable para los niños ", argumentó Kagome débilmente

" ¿De todos modos es amigable para los niños? " Sophie con una sonrisa "Demonios. Sangre. Sangre. Peleas de espadas. Has vivido una vida tan emocionante que puede que no sea para niños, pero hay que decirlo. "

Kagome relajó los hombros y dejó el bolígrafo, deslizando el bloc de papel lejos de ella". Supongo. No se sintió tan emocionante en ese momento. Más bien aterrador ", dijo." Probablemente no estaba aterrorizada con la frecuencia suficiente. Inuyasha siempre me salvó. Tenía tanta fe en él que olvidé lo peligroso que era. Es difícil de imaginar en estos días ". Se agachó y pasó un dedo sobre la cicatriz blanca a lo largo de la parte posterior de la pantorrilla, una de las dos heridas curadas que sirvió como un recordatorio de su tiempo en el pasado.

" Eras joven. Por supuesto que no entendiste tu propia mortalidad. Sin embargo, te digo una cosa: puedo imaginar a Sesshomaru como un señor, sin ningún problema en absoluto ", dijo Jannette con un pequeño suspiro.

Un sonrojo apareció sobre el rostro de Kagome." Era hermoso ", admitió con un suspiro". Siempre lo pensé así. Estaba cubierto con una armadura y seda blanca y esta enorme cosa esponjosa sobre su hombro que lo hacía parecer aún más amenazante, lo cual era bastante impresionante, considerando lo acogedor que debía haber sido. Pero él era tan frío. Podía silenciar una habitación con una mirada. "

" Todavía puede hacer eso ", se rio Sophie." No estabas en la última reunión de la junta. Todos esos chismes, y luego, entró en la habitación. Creo que podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de mi vecino en el silencio absoluto. "

" Lo sé ", dijo Kagome con una sonrisa." Estaba bastante orgulloso de él mismo después de eso ".

" ¿Se jactó de eso? ", preguntó Sophie, con los ojos muy abiertos.

" Sesshomaru nunca se jacta ", respondió Kagome.

" No en voz alta, de todos modos ", agregó Jannette, sonriendo.

La radio estaba sentada en el medio de la mesa de la cocina, y las tres mujeres se quedaron quietas. "¿Debería?", preguntó Sophie cuando otro gemido más lastimero atravesó el aire.

Kagome se puso de pie. "No te estoy obligando a estar de niñera solo porque aceptaste enseñar a Miyu cuando crezca. Además, creo que Jannette está haciendo más que suficiente al cocinar una noche libre en el restaurante ", respondió con un guiño.

" ¡Ibas a usar salsa blanca en lata! ", Dijo Jannette, sonando escandalizada cuando la mujer más joven dejó la habitación "¡No podía permitirlo!"

Riéndose para sí misma, Kagome se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la guardería, pero se detuvo en el umbral "Oh. ¿Te molestó Miyu? "

Sesshomaru la miró mientras levantaba a su pequeña hija de la cuna. En el momento en que su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de su padre, se calmó y parpadeó con sus ojos dorados a su madre." No ", murmuró.

Kagome cruzó la habitación y apagó el monitor del bebé con un movimiento de su muñeca. "Esta casa es mucho más pequeña que la otra, y tu oficina está muy cerca de la guardería. Con tu sentido del oído, debe ser ... "

" Bien ", terminó Sesshomaru, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza." Ya estaba aquí ".

" Has estado aquí mucho la semana pasada ", dijo Kagome. acercándose a él. "¿Hay algo mal en el trabajo?"

"Renunciar a la posición THE CEO´S Position ha aliviado mis responsabilidades considerablemente", respondió el Daiyokai.

"Y también me imaginé que aumentó sus preocupaciones considerablemente". sonríe. "Siempre fuiste un tipo de persona encargada, Sesshomaru".

Él arqueó una ceja. "Todavía estoy a cargo. Los detalles mundanos ya no son mi preocupación, pero recuerda que todavía soy el accionista mayoritario y el presidente de la junta directiva. Puede que ya no sea CEO, pero puedo elegir a cualquiera que desee ser CEO en mi lugar" Cerró la distancia entre ellos, poniendo su mano libre sobre su cadera." No me arrepiento de esa decisión. "

Kagome colocó una palma en la espalda de su hija mientras se acunaba contra el pecho de Sesshomaru." Tengo que verificar de vez en cuando para asegurarme. Esta vida no es exactamente lo que esperabas. No era lo que estábamos viviendo hace un año ".

" Me advertiste ", dijo," pero no veo sacrificios. Veo intercambios justos para todos ellos. "

Ella levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de él." ¿Es correcto? "

Él asintió." Sabes cómo detestaba pagar la factura de la luz en nuestra casa más grande ". Kagome puso su frente contra su clavícula y se echó a reír. "Hablas en serio".

"Lo soy". Ella deslizó su mano hacia sus orejas puntiagudas que ahora podía mostrar abiertamente en su casa. "¿Y esto? ¿Es este el oficio de no tener sirvientes que viven en cada esquina? "

" Entre otras cosas. "Él apretó su cadera para enfatizar, ganándose su risa sorprendida.

" ¿Y qué hay de Sophie? ¿Cuál es el oficio de compartirla conmigo? "

" No tengo que tener tres asistentes más que me molesten sobre todo en mi calendario ", dijo con una sonrisa.

" ¿Una vida más simple es mejor? "

" Parece de esa manera ". Echó un vistazo a las orejas aterciopeladas y blancas de su hija que temblaron por lo bajo." No estoy seguro de que usaría el término "simple", sin embargo. "

Kagome sonrió." Tan simple como podemos ser " "Me alegro de que no tenga que esconderse dentro de su propia casa. Ella no debería avergonzarse de lo que es. "

" ¿Es esa la razón por la que estás escribiendo nuestro pasado compartido? ", Preguntó.

Ella se puso seria de inmediato, preguntándose cuánto tiempo había sabido al respecto. Probablemente, siempre y cuando hubiera estado contemplando no lo había mantenido en secreto. No intencionalmente. "En parte", admitió. "Era solo una idea. Tengo la intención de discutirlo contigo. Sé que le dijimos a Sophie y a Jannette todo sobre todo por necesidad, pero quiero que nuestros hijos también lo sepan ". Su voz se suavizó." Y siento que podría exorcizar algunos de esos últimos fantasmas que tenemos ".

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño." Preferiría dejar cualquier fantasma en el pasado "

Ella asintió con la cabeza, entendiéndolo por completo". Desafortunadamente, te siguen un poco ", dijo. Hizo una pausa." Nunca hablas de ella, Sesshomaru ".

" Hay una razón para eso ", respondió." Ella es mía solo para recordar ".

" ¿Y Inuyasha es mío? ", preguntó." Nunca he sabido que eres egoísta, Sesshomaru ".

" Era mi medio hermano. Hay una razón para mi mínima inversión en su vida. Rin no fue nada para ti ".

Sus ojos se abrieron." Eso es injusto. Rin lo es todo para mí. ¿crees que estaríamos juntos si no fuera por ella? Ella respiró hondo y desvió la mirada cuando un destello de molestia cruzó su rostro. "Por favor, no respondas eso. No quiero pelear por eso. No haré que me digas nada. La cena estará lista pronto, de todos modos ". Tomó a Miyu de sus brazos y se volvió hacia la puerta.

" ¿Satisfacerías tu propia curiosidad? ", Preguntó.

Se detuvo y lo miró." Sí ". ella respondió sinceramente, "pero no por celos. Ya terminé de sentir envidia de los muertos. "

Hubo una llamada de la cocina Jannette informándoles que la cena estaba, de hecho, sobre la mesa. Kagome levantó a Miyu más arriba en su hombro y le sonrió a su marido"., ¿bueno? Ven y come con nosotros. Jannette ha hecho algo increíble ".

Él asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a encender el monitor del bebé antes de seguirla por el pasillo.

8888888888888

Estaba acurrucada en el medio de su cama con su bloc de notas, fingiendo que no sabía que él estaba en la puerta derecha. Miyu estaba dormida en el cuarto. Sophie y Jannette se habían ido a casa hace horas. Kagome podía adivinar lo que Sesshomaru dudaba tanto en discutir. Le llevó cinco páginas de notas garabateadas acercarse a ella, estirarse a su lado y esperar a que se acomodara en su hombro.

"Estás concentrado en este proyecto", dijo, señalando el cuaderno.

"Por supuesto", respondió ella mientras doblaba otra página y la ponía en sus manos. "No nos conocimos exactamente en nuestra cafetería local, Sesshomaru".

"¿Y qué quieres de mí? Podrías manejar esto por tu cuenta".

Ella asintió. "Podría, pero no estaría terminado sin tu lado de las cosas". Ella lo vio voltear el cuaderno a la primera página, el concepto más difícil es de cómo había caído al Pozo y cómo había encontrado a Inuyasha clavado en el Goshinboku.

"No sabes cómo la conocí", dijo.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza. "Las explicaciones no eran exactamente tu fuerte en ese entonces".

"Tampoco lo son ahora", respondió. "Pero lo intentaré, si lo deseas".

"Te dije que no tenías que hablar de ella", murmuró su esposa. "Pero sería bueno saberlo. Tenía razón sobre cuánto le debo, ¿no?"

Él inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. "Prometí que no la olvidaría".

Ella se echó hacia atrás y le puso la mejilla en el hombro para mirarlo. "entiendo que lo quieras mantener para ti", dijo. "También me siento así por algunas cosas. Pero no creo que a Rin le importe si compartes tus recuerdos de ella, y no creo que a Inuyasha o al otro le importe si te cuento sobre ellos. Si te contamos todo a Miyu, y si lo escribo ... "

" Habré cumplido mi promesa ", terminó por ella. "Ninguno de ellos será olvidado".

"Esa fue la idea", susurró. "Las cosas ya se están mezclando en mi mente. Desvaneciéndose. No quiero olvidar nada. Pero sobre todo quiero hacer esto en caso de que algo me pase a mí. O a ti. Miyu todavía lo sabrá".

"Su mano cruzó su cuerpo para agarrar su brazo donde descansaba sobre su estómago." Estarás allí para decírtelo tú misma ", insistió. Ella le soltó los dedos suavemente y rodeó sus hombros con los brazos. "No puedes jurar por algo así", dijo contra su cuello.

"Estoy cerca. Enloquecedoramente cerca ".

"Todavía me podría pasar algo, incluso si lo logras". Ella puso las puntas de sus dedos sobre sus labios, silenciando su protesta. "También podría pasarte algo igual de fácil. Y, para que lo sepas, si es así, no me arrepiento de mi vida contigo", dijo, recordando sus temores sobre Rin. Ella puso su boca contra su oreja. "Amo mi vida. Y te amo, Sesshomaru".

Él se calmó, como ella esperaba que lo hiciera. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba antes: durante meses, había estado soltando pequeños 'te amo' al final de las conversaciones telefónicas o cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa. Pero la diferencia aquí era ineludible. Ella dejó caer la mano de sus labios y esperó.

"Te he amado por algún tiempo", murmuró.

Se le cortó la respiración. "Sesshomaru ..."

"Cuando hablo, es la verdad", interrumpió. "Me niego a repetir mis errores. Y aunque estoy cerca de tenerte conmigo, soy consciente de que el tiempo no es lujo para ti Te amo, y lo admitiré, para que puedas estar segura ".

Ella se acurrucó contra él, tratando de controlar el latido rápido de su corazón a través de la fuerza de voluntad solo quejándose de las declaraciones atrasadas, solo haría que cualquier admisión futura fuera mucho más rara. "Y yo soy." Kagome presionó un tierno beso en su mandíbula apretada. "Será más fácil decirlo", le aseguró, incapaz de evitarlo.

La atrajo más cerca. "¿Alguna vez has sabido que titubeo ante la dificultad?" preguntó.

"No", afirmó con una sonrisa. Ella tiró de la parte delantera de su camisa abotonada. "Estás demasiado vestido para la cama", murmuró ella, metiéndose debajo de su brazo y rodando sobre su espalda antes de bostezar. Las estrellas brillaban a través del tragaluz sobre ellas una noche clara y rara en la ciudad. Pensó en sus noches afuera en la Era Feudal, sabiendo que nunca se había sentido tan segura como ahora.

Le cepillo el cabello sedoso. "Deberías irte a dormir", observó. "Es pasada la medianoche y, por una vez, Miyu está callada. Deberías aprovechar este raro momento de paz y descanso".

Ella giró la cabeza, acariciando sus rayas magentas con la punta de la nariz. "Quiero permanecer despierta y hablar, como lo hicimos cuando estaba embarazada".

"Eso fue diferente. No podías dormir, y simplemente te hice compañía".

"Por favor", insistió ella. "Fue agotador, pero lo extraño".

"Supongo que podemos quedarnos aquí por un tiempo", admitió, su mano envolviendo la curva de su cintura. "Dime."

Kagome sonrió por su pequeña victoria. "¿Decirte?" ella preguntó. "Comienza al comienzo de tu historia", dijo pacientemente.

"Entonces, te diré lo que quieres saber".

"Bueno, nunca termines todo eso esta noche".

"No, no podemos. Podemos pasar a actividades significativamente más agradables que hablar de mi medio hermano", dijo, provocando un pequeño sonido de amor exasperación de su esposa. "Podemos ser interrumpidos en cualquier momento por nuestra hija. Pero, hasta entonces, nos contaremos lo que recordamos".

"¿Tenemos que ir en orden cronológico?" preguntó ella, mirando las estrellas otra vez.

"Creo que tenemos cierta flexibilidad", murmuró.

Ella lo atrajo hacia sí, de modo que él estaba frente a ella y su cálido aliento estaba en su piel. "Bien", dijo Kagome, "porque me muero por saber qué estaba pasando en esa cabeza tuya cada vez que nos conocíamos".

"Principalmente, qué tan molesta fuiste", respondió Sesshomaru.

"¡Imbécil!" ella rio.

Tomó aliento. "Y, a veces, cuán inmerecidamente afortunado fue Inuyasha por tener una mujer tan devota a su lado", agregó, y su expresión se suavizó. "Más allá de eso, tendrás que ser más específica".

Kagome dejó un beso prolongado en la curva de su mandíbula y comenzó: "Bueno, hubo un momento en que estábamos luchando contra la Banda de los Siete ...

_FIN_

_**Que les pareció,ya llegamos al final, espero que les haya gustado esta ****hermosa**_** historia de RosieB, lo se es diferente a todas las que hemos leído y su relación nos es tan intensa por así decirlo pero eso no le quita lo grandiosa, quiero ****agradecer**** a las personas que escribieron sus comentarios, especialmente a **_Faby Sama, nena taisho, azzulaprincess, Genesis Pérez Vejar, Irheya,_** enserio los aprecio mucho, traducir una historia no es fácil y es muy demoroso pero aquello no es nada con la escritora, bueno eso es todo les agradesco por la espera y que tengan un buen día o noche, no importa :)**

**nos vemos en la próxima **

_**un besoooo**_

_**emilyRIR.**_


End file.
